


Byron Ever After

by imo_hishe



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aro-spec characters, F/M, Fix-It, Ikemen Royal Romances, Ikemen series, Midnight Cinderella - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Not Abandoned, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Slow To Update, aromantic Byron, aromantic main character, eventual Nico/Albert???, imo hishe, probably slow burn, that i'm posting anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imo_hishe/pseuds/imo_hishe
Summary: A new princess must be chosen to take over the kingdom. This princess has a duty to select a suitor so that an heir might continue the line. When one doesn't feel romantic attraction, the king of the neighboring kingdom is the best choice. When feelings do begin to stir, can they be reconciled against all preconceived notions of how their lives were going? Does the other person feel the same? Will a commoner-turned-princess ever be accepted as queen?On a small hiatus!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The answers are all yes. Obviously. How do summary. Right ok so the author (that's me!) is aro-spec, and Byron seems awfully similar. They deserve a happy ending, however, and by god they're going to get one. Princess is called Lyana. I own none of this story, I just wanted a deeper one. Spoilers for Byron's story.
> 
> This version of the Midnight Cinderella game follows the main path of Byron’s story. It will take the honey/secret and royal routes. I have no real intention of writing any other full stories, but I enjoy Byron’s personality potential, so I needed to fix it. The girl in the game is so shallow as a character, and all the writing is so vague and doesn’t fit the time period they’re aiming for. It’s frustrating to read. So this is my contribution! Not beta-d. This is, imo, how it should have ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edits done August 13, 2018

Lyana glanced at the invitation in her hand for the umpteenth time. It was the perfect opportunity, but she couldn't help feeling that it was lying to the entire royal household. There might not be much to be done about it now. She had already arrived, and she wouldn't be here for long. If she said the right thing, she could get away with half truths, and surely they couldn't really arrest her for this, could they?

The royal palace of Wysteria lay ahead of her as she walked the main street to the gate. She knew she would be nervous until she had returned to this side of it, but this was something she needed to do. Her student, Rena, had been so unhappy earlier that week; the physician had just been by Rena's home and diagnosed her mother with consumption. Rena had begged Lyana to help. Her favorite story book, a Wysterian folk tale, told of a wondrous white flower housed in the palace gardens which, when eaten, cured all ills. Really, the invitation to the palace could not have come at a better time, so Lyana, desperate to soothe the poor girl, took it upon herself to act the princess candidate for a day. She finally approached the gate and spoke with the knights there.

"Good day, I received an invitation for the princess selection process?" Her nerves turned the statement into a question. One of the knights didn't bother to hide his annoyance at yet another princess-hopeful. _Of course_ , she thought, resigned. _He must think I only want the wealth and power._

"The other candidates are gathering in the main drawing room. You may use the main entrance today, and you will see the room about halfway down the grand hall on your right. If you make a fuss, the royal guard will be called to escort you out of the castle." He barely spared her a glance as he repeated the information for what must have been the hundredth time that hour alone.

Lyana couldn't quite keep the annoyance out of her voice as she said, "Thank you, sir knight." She entered the grounds as he gave a few orders about shift changes coming up, clearly dismissing her entirely. Captain, then? She dallied briefly, watching the sudden bustle of activity. She was not too keen on entering the palace, and it was rare to see the knights so closely. She stood there until the captain turned to notice her.

“The selection will begin in about five minutes. You may wish to hurry.” Lyana started a little when his voice sounded again, and he gazed at her with narrowed eyes. She gave a curt nod and hurried forward. She took a moment to breathe and appreciate the beautiful architecture in relation to the landscape leading up to the main entrance. _The gardens are supposed to be directly in the middle of the other side of the castle. Using the grand hall to cut through seems to be the fastest route..._ The sooner she could search and find the flower, or its closest sibling, the sooner she could leave. Lyana had no ambition to the throne. To her, the event was merely a decoy for her true quest, though it had been the talk of the country for a few years now.

In order to have an heir to ensure the country's future, it had become tradition for the advisors to the king or queen to select a new suitable person. This person would be of the other gender than the previous ruler had been - for some reason or other which was likely lost to time - and any person of the kingdom was eligible. It had become a contest for the nobility of the country these days, however, and commoners were quickly shunned into leaving by the other candidates. The King of Wysteria had never married and therefore had no heir, so all the ladies of the land had received the same invitation as Lyana. He had recently fallen ill as well, so in order that he have a part in training the lady, the advisors began the process of selection. There had already been a few days' worth of interviews and socializing at the palace, but this was the last day. Candidates could enter at any time, but the later you arrived, the less likely your chances.

As Lyana walked up the steps to the door, it opened for her as though by some unseen force, for there were no windows in or surrounding it. She thanked the servant responsible for this magic and was amazed at the size of the foyer alone. Certainly, the palace appeared large from the outside, but nothing had prepared her for this immensity. The servant pointed her down a hallway that was lit by some candles, but it seemed to get most of its light from what escaped the rooms off either side. Lyana could see another grand door at the very end of hall, but she first came upon a room about halfway between which was lit more strongly.

Inside this vibrant room were dresses galore, all of a much better quality than her own, even in her best gown. Lyana stood and watched the faces going past at the door for a few minutes, entranced by the beauty, though no one acknowledged her presence. She felt a pang of sorrow knowing she would not be chosen. After all; every little girl wishes to be a princess. She heaved a wistful sigh, gave one last look at the people, and resumed her quest.

\---------------------------------

Giles stood watching from one side of the drawing room, unimpressed by the noble ladies, all of whom had come to improve their own standing. None of them had the country’s best interests at heart, and, sadly, very few commoners ever dared to hope enough to show themselves. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just see a rustle of plain, yet pretty fabric near the door. Assuredly not of the same caliber as what was laid out before him, it piqued his interest, and he made his way towards the hall, skillfully evading those ladies who knew his particular role in the day’s events.

By the time he reached the door where the latest person had been, he could see her tentatively pull open the rear door to the gardens. As sunlight poured in, he could clearly see she was a commoner with a paper clutched in one hand which would match that of an invitation if compared, but she had not stayed. Was she after something else in the palace? A suspicious figure in certain circumstances, but the brief glimpse he had caught of her told him she held only curiosity. Perhaps she had been intimidated by the garish displays of wealth, or perhaps she only wished a day in the palace. Either of those options was a preferable candidate to what he had left in the drawing room. Giles waved over a maid handing out trays of scones and cakes, and he gave her a message saying he would return shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyana wanders the palace gardens and meets Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is kind of a dick, so I’ve changed him up. A lot of the guys have no actual redeeming story arc. It’s just kind of “Oh no, they’re bad boys. No wait he said this one thing and now everything is okay.” So yeah. None of that. I’m making those flaws a bit deeper and more real. Then giving them a solution. Hopefully.
> 
> A lot of this is from memory and uses very little game dialogue so far.
> 
> Chapter edits done August 13, 2018

Lyana stood at the beginning of a long, winding path through the garden and smiled. It was as enormous and beautiful as one would expect of a royal garden, and the smell alone-- almost heavenly! Spring was finally in full force. Wanting to see absolutely everything, she wandered over to the lilac bushes first, one of her favorite scents. One which had also been favored by her parents, their lilacs being the largest and brightest in the city outside the palace grounds. Nearby were roses, thousands of roses! And so many colors! Lyana thought her heart would be forever happy here. If she were the princess, the grounds would be opened to all. She allowed herself several minutes to walk about, unaware of the watchful man who had followed her out, observing her curiously.

Eventually she meandered to a fountain and sat while she pulled out the picture she had brought along. She had traced it from Rena’s book, being as careful as possible to accurately capture all the details. It was a small flower, not unlike a daisy, yet not like one either. The petals seemed to change shape whenever she looked at them or compared them to another flower within her sight, and so the flower refused to be identified, here or by any book she could find before coming to the castle. She brushed a hand through all the flowers close enough to touch, but none fit.

Becoming a little frustrated, Lyana sat up straighter and looked about. How did they arrange the flowers here? The gardens were very well-organized. If she had come from that direction, and those flowers had all seemed a lot more bush-like, then perhaps if she continued down that path, there, the flowers would be smaller. Decided, she stood up again and determinedly trudged down the chosen path. She hadn’t meant to take the scenic route, so now she needed to move more quickly to escape notice. _How long have I been here?_ she wondered idly.

She walked through a small grove, but it ended and opened into a small meadow of white and pink wildflowers. This area looked promising, so Lyana got to work searching, kneeling and crouching to look at different blossoms more closely. She was so caught up in comparing flowers to her sketch that she didn’t hear the person coming up the path from the other direction.

“What are you doing?”

Lyana nearly jumped out of her skin, her heart skipping a beat. The man spoke again almost immediately, allowing her barely a moment to compose herself. His voice carried no real tone, giving away nothing, and his face was just as passive.

“You are clearly not a part of the garden or palace staff. What is your business here?” His eyes were narrowed, and his mouth turned down at the corners. His demeanor was sour, and his posture suggested nobility, so Lyana knew he had the power to see her thrown out. She bowed her head in a sort of curtsey from her position on the ground, thinking a mile a minute, and decided to speak mostly the truth.

“Forgive me, my lord, I was simply searching for a flower as a souvenir. I was here for the princess selection, but… Well, I saw everyone else in the room, and they all appeared as much better candidates than myself. I am simply a tutor in the village, so I left, but I wanted to see the gardens before I went home because I have heard of a beautiful, small flower which apparently only grows here-- it’s white and small-- so I’m…. I’m looking for it now-- this meadow looks promising…” She trailed off realizing that she had rambled on a bit and possibly given more information than for what the man had asked. She stared at the ground, her cheeks heating ever so slightly. She hoped the stranger would think it was too much time in the sun. Better to seem a fool than a trespasser and be tried for treason. She was a lone figure, unknown to any person here, a place she did not belong, so the more suspicious mind might even turn to a devious line of work.

“Ah.” One simple sound, and then the silence stretched on. Oh dear, was she supposed to have stood and actually curtsied to this person? It seemed too late to rectify now. All she could do was wait til he moved on or dismissed her. She chanced a glance at his face. His light hair fell over one ice-blue eye, the color striking against the deep blue of his coat, and though his expression appeared disapproving, he made no move to chastise her. Finally, he spoke.

“That is not the whole truth, is it? I could believe that you are a tutor- your clothes are simple enough- but you are not searching for the flower for curiosity's sake, are you? For whom is it destined? Are you truly seeking a token, or perhaps an antidote? A poison?”

Was he accusing her of something? The king _had_ fallen ill very suddenly. Would she be brought forth as a suspect?

“No!” It came out a bit more forceful than she had anticipated, but she continued. “Well, in a manner of speaking, an antidote. You are correct, the flower is not for me but for one of my students.” She paused, debating whether or not to explain the rest of the story, but the man showed no sign of taking his leave. Hesitantly, she began, “My student, Rena, is overly attached to a storybook that has a particular flower in it. This flower is said to possess a magical quality and can cure any ailment, but it only grows on the palace grounds. Her mother has taken ill. She came to me and saw the royal invitation.” Lyana retrieved the invitation from under her waistband where she had stashed it, displaying it to the man alongside her sketch as evidence to her claims. “She begged me to come and try to find it. You see, my lord, I cannot disappoint her. She is so young and so terribly unhappy. I have to try, at the very least. Even if the flower does not work, she will have attempted everything in her power to save her mother.”

Having finished speaking and unsure whether a nobleman would even care, her eyes had dropped again, so she was now staring at a cluster of goldenrod behind the man. He knew the story she described, and he recognized the drawing as that of a flower he had seen not ten minutes prior to their meeting. Stories are based in fact, after all. He debated with himself whether letting her find the flower would keep the lady away from the dreadful politics to which he was tied. She seemed sweet, naive, and far too innocent for the deceit of the upper class. Having her leave quickly gave Giles - there was his nose poking out from behind the corner - less of a chance to ensnare her in this mess, but she was very close to success.

“There is no such thing, and you would do well to teach your student such.” The words were true but nevertheless made Lyana wince. “If you have no business here, you should leave.” Here he paused, not yet fully dismissing her. Helping her would not be so terrible. He indicated a direction ahead of her. “The fastest route out of the garden takes the path to your left here. Good day.” The last two words were sharp, and the gravel path crunched under his feet as he walked down the way from which Lyana had come. She watched his retreating back until he turned to give her one last look. His eyes were cold and hard, but something in his expression was indiscernible. At last he disappeared into the grove, having pulled another man out from a nook and nearly dragging him down the path a ways.

It was time to leave, then, before she was physically tossed into the street. With a small sigh, Lyana stood once more and moved down the path again before coming to a crossroads. Strange; she could see the rear door of the palace to the right about 200 paces. But the gentleman had indicated and said her left. She peered ahead and could see another open area of flowers. Glancing back at the direction the man had gone, she hesitantly took his advice, absently tucking the drawing and invitation into her waistband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyana receives some news from Giles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get that? Louis showed her another meadow. This one has rare and exotic flowers! He’s helping! Sort of. I don’t know he’s not my favorite. A lot of this began just from memory, and I dislike much of the game dialogue, so hey! Here’s my take on all this!
> 
> Chapter edits done August 14, 2018

Lyana stepped into a place of strange plants. She had never seen any of these species before. Within this small meadow were several planters full of even more flowers, and there! She moved closer to one in particular, the only white flowers in this section. Could it be? Lyana reached for her sketch, but it was no longer on her person. She was certain she had stuffed it into her waistband before searching the last meadow, but then she had shown it to the disapproving stranger. _It must have fallen out on the way._

Suddenly she felt a tap on one shoulder and heard a voice saying, “Excuse me, did you drop this?”

She faced the new gentleman who was holding out the missing paper. “Oh, thank you!” she smiled. “How clumsy of me. You are very kind, Mister…?”

“Please, call me Giles. And you are?”

“My name is Lyana.”

“A beautiful name. I am sorry to have eavesdropped on your earlier conversation, but you are searching for a flower?”

Lyana felt a small wave of embarrassment, but admitted, “Yes, my student is convinced of its healing powers.”

“I see. And does that one fit the bill?”

She opened the paper and held it out to the plant. “It’s certainly the closest I’ve come across.” She was a little surprised by the similarities. It was just a fairytale, but it bore a remarkable resemblance, so she asked Giles, “Do you think it would be alright if I picked one of the flowers?”

“Oh yes, I should expect so.” He reached down himself and plucked a single stalk from the planter. He then offered it to Lyana. “I should think that as the most likely candidate for princess-elect you be allowed a few... perks.” Giles had found himself intrigued by this young woman's discussion with Duke Howard, and he chanced a lot by passing over other candidates for this one person. He needed to work out a few final aspects of Lyana’s personality, however.

Lyana froze, her hand raised to take the flower. For all his kindness so far, this Giles had not seemed to mock her empathy. She searched his face cautiously, yet she saw no hint of irony nor mockery, and found only a gentle smile. “I beg your pardon?”

“I am Giles Christophe, advisor to his majesty, the king, and I hold final say over who shall be chosen princess. I find that you are the best choice.” His gaze turned more serious. “I assure you I would not say this to you were it not true. I have no wish to mock you, Lyana, and indeed I think you very noble and brave to undertake this quest.” He proffered the flower once more, and she took it, mind racing.

“But, sir, I was not in the drawing room. You have not interviewed me. I am not of noble blood, and really, I do not know that I am a good choice.” She felt as though she were floundering for an excuse. Her awareness of the sun grew. The hand not holding the flower moved to her forehead. Lyana felt very warm.

“Nonsense. You have every indication of being an excellent princess. Now please, allow me to escort you back into the palace.” Now he offered his left arm for her to take. Horribly unsure of herself and almost dizzy with confusion, she felt it best to accept his arm and do as he asked.

She barely noticed the walk at all, but suddenly Giles stopped in front of a different door. They were already inside the palace, on the second storey.

“Inside you will find a new dress and a maid to help you. The maid will fetch me when you are finished and ready.” He released her and walked down the hall, presumably to make some sort of preparations. Lyana slowly lifted her hand and set it on the door handle. All her movements felt sluggish as she pushed the door open. The flower was still clutched gently in her left hand, but she saw a vanity just to her right and placed it down in the middle.

The maid appeared and ushered her behind a screen where she deftly began undoing the ties on Lyana’s dress. Lyana had left her hair down but for two small pieces tied in a pretty knot at the back of her head. She pulled her hair over one shoulder to keep it out of the way. The maid slipped the petticoat down and Lyana stepped out of it. The silence between them allowed her mind too much freedom to race, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

“That was my mother’s dress.” The maid, who was gathering up the discarded fabric, paused just long enough to be noticeable. Then, considering this new information, she took great care to straighten the material and drape it nicely over the screen. She moved to the other side and gathered up a new dress from the beautiful bed, this one with fewer layers, but still of a higher quality.

“My name is Lyana. What’s your name?” Lyana asked. The maid glanced at her with wide eyes. None of the nobility ever acknowledged her.

“Delia, ma’am.” She had a slight accent.

“Delia,” she repeated, and Delia nodded. “May I ask where you’re from?”

Delia raised Lyana’s hands above her head and slipped the dress over it as she said, “My parents come from Stein, my lady. They raised me here.” Lyana had heard the stories of Stein’s tyrant king. He had been displaced when his son came of age roughly nine or ten years ago.

“Did…” She wasn’t sure it was polite to ask, but she needed to think about anything other than her new appointment. “Did they escape King Gerald?”

“Yes, my lady, they were very lucky.” Delia had never been asked about her parents; most thought it would be rude, and the rest didn’t care. She finished tying off the dress and led Lyana back to the vanity. “Sit down and I will comb your hair.”

Lyana did so, and looked at her reflection. The dress was lovely, a simple, yet elegant cream silk with a ruffled bodice. Her face stared back at her vacantly. She was very proud of her long hair, though she always thought her face a bit plain. She analyzed her reflection, perhaps looking for what Giles might have seen in her. It was still uncertain whether she was the final princess candidate, but it felt somehow rigid, past the point of no return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m kind of basing this princess off how I would feel in this situation with the options presented. I also want to show the differences between her and the rest of the nobility; how she treats people, her ideals, things like that. As I begun this chapter, I was listening to Phoebe Ryan’s “Mine”. I think it really captures how she feels throughout the whole story. Also! I am kind of making up customs. This has no set time period, so it’s a jumble of all of them. I really like Delia, so she’s going to be Lyana’s confidante and a constant OC.
> 
> Chapter edits done August 14, 2018

At length, Delia brought Giles into the room.

“You look radiant, my lady.” Giles had a faint smile on his face, looking pleased with her new appearance. “Delia, you are assigned to the princess-elect as her handmaid.”

“Yes, sir.” Delia gave a curtsey and moved to stand just behind Lyana’s right hand.

Giles gave a slight bow and said,“If you will follow me, my lady, I will show you to the drawing room and announce the appointment.” The words caused a cascade of nerves to fall upon Lyana. Now she had no choice but to think about this. She cast a panicked look at Delia who gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

“You’ll be fine,” she whispered, “and I will be right behind you.” Some of the pressure in Lyana’s chest eased, and she was grateful for having been introduced to Delia. Another look, this time to the flower she was leaving behind, and they were all heading out the door.

Giles opened the door to the drawing room and ushered them both through. Most of the ladies were still in attendance, all of them milling about and delicately sipping on tea. None noticed their entrance. Giles gestured to an empty seat against the wall to their right, bowed slightly, and stepped further down the room. Here there was a sudden jut up in the floor of about a foot which made a sort of stage.

Giles stepped to the center of this stage and cleared his throat. The chatter died down, but the ladies began to whisper in excitement to one another. Lyana would later remember eyeing a clock in the room, noting she had been there not more than an hour, and wondering at how strange that seemed.

“Ladies - and gentlemen - a candidate has been chosen.” His smile turned a little smug. “We thank you for your participation and continued support of the crown, but interviews are over. In the unlikely event that it is required, notices will be sent to selected candidates should the appointment reopen.” Giles stepped down into the silent crowd, slipped through, and opened the door with a shallow bow. The few seconds it took for people to begin exiting seemed to stretch out, each an eternity to Lyana. Did they know if was her? When they did move, it was with grace and poise. If you looked at the faces, however, most were very displeased. The noble women (almost all of them were noble) looked to be downright angry at not having been chosen. Those few common ladies who had managed to attend were more inclined to accept this turn of events and resumed gossiping about who might have been chosen.

This was the first time Lyana understood the rivalry this position brought with it. On occasion, one heard about the poisoning of some noble or other, all in the name of gathering power. Often it took more than one poisoning to find the person responsible. A shiver threatened to run up her spine despite the warmth radiating from her body.

The room was now empty but for four people; Lyana, Delia, Giles, and a stranger.

“You look as though you’ve seen a phantom, my lady.” said the stranger. Lyana looked up at him and took in his unusual appearance.

“Is your hair dyed?” she asked before she could stop herself. The man paused a moment before giving a soft huff of laughter. “I am so sorry, that was rude of me.” Her cheeks burned with a flare of embarrassment.

“No, no.” he replied. “It is a valid question. Yes, I do dye it. I rather like this color.” He smiled brightly at her as he ran a hand through the soft-pink locks. She couldn’t help but return the smile, feeling more at ease with his presence and genial dispostion.

“This is Nico Meier, your new valet and personal butler.” Giles introduced them. “This is our princess-elect, the lady Lyana.”

“It is wonderful to meet you, my lady.” Nico offered his right hand in which Lyana placed her own. He bowed deeply over it, then gave the air just above it a kiss. Releasing her hand, he smiled again. “You may call on me at any time, day or night. I am yours.”

“Thank you, Nico.”

Giles seemed pleased by Lyana’s behavior thus far. “Now that you are acquainted with your personal attendants, we will discuss your schedule for the remainder of the day. To begin with, your suite has already been prepared, but you may send someone to retrieve any belongings you wish to have in the next few days until a decision on your suitability is reached--”

Lyana stood abruptly. “Excuse me.” She was shaking again. So much for Nico and Delia's influence. “Giles, you have final say over who becomes princess, do you not?” She knew the answer before he nodded, but had to ask anyway. “So there’s no going back to my life now? But why me?”

“Why, indeed.” His expression perplexed and annoyed her for some reason. A knock at the door broke the stalemate, and the captain from the gate entered the room.

“All of the ladies have left, Giles. Is there--” He noticed Lyana. “Ah. You were the final candidate to arrive this morning.” _So he does remember me. Now I appear to have come for the crown after all._

“Alyn, this is the princess-elect, Lyana. My lady, the captain of the royal guard, Sir Alyn Crawford.” Alyn’s eyes narrowed to slits.

“Is she, now.” He muttered. “A commoner with an eye for power. An excellent choice, Giles.” Lyana knew he was purposely speaking loud enough that she could hear. She bristled but said nothing. He seemed determined to provoke a rise from her, to expose her as a fraud, so he continued, this time loud enough for them all to hear.

“You cannot be seriously considering her, Giles. She did not even dress properly for this. A charade to be the lowly serving girl, only hoping to touch the world of royalty for a day before going home, someone who came late, on the final day, no less!” 

“You will treat her highness with the respect her position commands.” Giles gaze was sharp and his expression dangerous.

“I am protecting the country.”

“You are being haughty and rude. You are dismissed.” Alyn looked back to Lyana who felt tears pricking at her eyes. _I don’t want to be here._ Alyn’s eyes widened slightly as if surprised by what he suddenly saw in her. Before he could leave, another man entered the drawing room, this one dressed rather flamboyantly.

“So this is she, is it?” Alyn glared at the newcomer, but Giles greeted him giving no evidence of his previous mood.

“Leo, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“I simply _must_ be introduced to our future princess. It would be an absolute shame if she did not know who I am.” He gave Lyana a devilish smile. “Leo Crawford, at your service.” One hand flourished to the side as he bowed before her, his eyes never leaving hers. “Enchanted to meet you, my lady.”

The hysterical part of Lyana exchanged her tearful demeanor for a short, surprised giggle. She gave a curtsey and said, “An honor.” Leo looked at everyone assembled.

“Ah, Alyn!”

“Good day.” Alyn turned on his heel and stormed out. Giles sighed.

“I do apologize, your highness, Leo," he said, addressing each in turn. "If only Alyn’s manners were half as consistent as his temper. He means well if it is any consolation.”

“It is nothing, Giles.” Leo shrugged.

“I fear we must bid you farewell, Leo. The princess must begin her scheduled activities.”

Leo proffered his hand to Lyana who took it, then gave it a kiss before departing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leo is pan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edits done August 15, 2018

“Is something the matter, my lady?” Giles’ voice startled her. She turned wild eyes on him but shook her head. Unconvinced, Giles nevertheless resumed his prior task of reading through her schedule. Lyana sank back down to her seat finally, suddenly exhausted, irritable, terrified.

“-allowed to return to your room at 8 o’clock this evening. As for your duties, well. You are no doubt aware that the princess is to choose a spouse in order to stabilize the nation. We cannot be electing a new monarch every fifty years, so it is expected that she…” Giles paused to examine her face. “ Produce an heir. Are you quite sure you are alright?”

“No.” She spoke bluntly, surprising herself at the admission. “No, I am not. I did not expect this.” Her voice was monotonous.

“Are you saying you wish to decline the crown?” Though she did not meet his eyes, she knew Giles wore an expression of incredulity.

“I don’t know.” She was on the verge of snapping entirely. Now that it was started, she didn’t know where her temper would end. “But you have not once asked me whether this is something I want, am able to do, how I think, feel, nothing. I have students in town, Giles. I could have family, a spouse already. Am I expected to give everything up on one word?” Finally she lifted her head and stared him down. “I am not married, since you didn’t ask. My parents have passed away. I have no siblings.”

The three other people in the room looked equal parts amazed, chagrined, and worried. Giles opened his mouth, as though to speak, but could not find words. Clearly he expected only gratitude for the chance of an upper-class lifestyle.

“I have not been inclined to marry. I do not know if I would agree to it were it someone I don’t love.” She rose to her feet once more and slowly walked to the door, at which she turned back to the tense faces. “Nico, Delia, would you be so kind as to show me to my room?” Now she looked to Giles.

“Please, Giles. It has been all of an hour and a half. I need some time to think.”

He nodded once, slowly.

\--------------------------------- 

Lyana spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the palace, getting lost, and then familiarizing herself with her surroundings. Giles had found her at supper time and asked if she would join them, but she declined. Now she sat at a fountain in a side courtyard, just watching the water, as the last dregs of orange left the sky.

The man from the garden earlier that day was walking up the path towards her. Until he was close enough to speak, Lyana examined him. His blonde hair still fell over one eye, his expression was detached, he wore a coat of blue and a white silk cravat.

“Are you still here looking for that flower?” He stopped two or three feet in front of her. “I never introduced myself. I am Louis Howard. You look very tired.” His eyes had gentled very much since their first meeting, and his mouth turned up at one corner.

Lyana introduced herself as well, and pondered this Louis. He seemed very different from the person she met earlier. She reached up to fiddle with the necklace that had been awaiting her in her room. _A royal heirloom_ , Nico had said.

“What is that?” Louis froze when he focused on the piece, and now anger threatened to break through his façade. “How did you get it? Where?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Come with me.” His tone allowed no room for argument, so Lyana stood and followed. He led her to an empty room just within the door to the courtyard. Once she had entered, he shut the door behind them. He remained at a distance, yet his presence was strong.

“Please explain to me how you have come to be in possession of that necklace.” The calm tone with which he presented the request betrayed no hint at anger, but the rest of his expression held no such courtesy.

“What is the significance of it?” Lyana suspected she knew, but perhaps it was different for Louis.

“That pendant is an heirloom worn exclusively by the next heir to the throne, the future princess of Wysteria, in this circumstance.”

“Yes, I gathered as much…” Confusion marred both faces as they stared at one another. Suddenly Louis’ face twisted into an expression of realization and then what Lyana could only describe as pain.

“I told you to leave as quickly as possible. How has this come to pass?” Lyana felt too tired and overwhelmed by the day’s events to truly respond.

“Giles made the decision. I merely await hearing whether it is final.” Louis moved further into the room towards the lone window, placed both hands on the sill, and watched the night. Minutes passed, and Lyana began to wonder if she should leave him to himself. His changes in mood were not exactly enticement for friendship. Just as she had decided to ask to leave, he spoke again.

“I do not believe you are the best option for this country. You have no experience in leadership, let alone politics.” Lyana heard white noise and her eyes could not focus on anything. “I suggest you leave the palace and do not return.”

“Why?” she asked, voice flat.

“The thought of the kingdom’s future resting on a commoner,” Louis faltered, but Lyana did not notice, “like you, it… It will not do.” He turned to glare at her to give the statement more bite, but he need not have bothered; to Lyana, it held more bite than he would know. They now glared at each other for a moment.

“How dare you,” she whispered, tears pricking at her eyes.

“Lady Lyana?” a soft voice called from somewhere, her mind racing too fast and too sluggishly to figure out from where. Nico was searching for her. Louis looked at her no more and brushed past her to leave the room.

Lyana stared hard at the floor, but that was not keeping the tears at bay, so she tilted her head back. She willed Nico not to find her yet as she blinked rapidly, but he came all too soon.

“There you are!” He surveyed her false smile and somber mood. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” she cleared her throat. “I am fine, but thank you for finding me. I fear I may have gotten lost otherwise.”

“I am certain you must be hungry, not having eaten this evening, so let’s stop in the dining hall to see what’s left, hm?” He raised his eyebrows playfully, which managed to get a huff of laughter in return. He was also able to convince Lyana to eat even a bite of something, after which she had to admit she felt better.

They stashed a piece of bread and some fruit preserves to secretly take back to her room, and once there, Lyana realized that Louis’ opinion would not matter. For every person like him, there would be someone like Nico. They sat down in her room, sharing the small sofa and the bread.

“Nico, do you think it would be possible for me to travel into town in the near future? I don't know what will happen now, but I have business there.” She wanted to get the flower to Rena before anything else could happen to her. She thought back to the murderous glares the princess-hopefuls had cast at everyone once they knew they had lost. She grimaced.

“Well, it is not likely to be allowed until you have either been sworn in as princess or your candidacy has been redacted, and the crowning ceremony won’t be for a month at least. The announcements, however, are scheduled to go out a few days after the decision so that other nations may send representatives to the ceremony itself. If you have business in town, you won’t be allowed to go alone. Stein is still a threat, even with a new king.” Something flashed across Nico’s face, too quickly for Lyana to decipher.

Perhaps she should go soon, and without alerting anyone. But did she want to come back?

\--------------------------------- 

Morning brought with it the sight of an unfamiliar room, and the harsh reality of Lyana’s new situation. She sat up and put her head in her hands, then dragged them tiredly down her face. She washed her face at the basin on her vanity, and found the most simple gown in her new wardrobe, one she could put on by herself. Just as she finished, Lyana heard multiple voices and loud footsteps coming down the hall.

Lyana opened her door to see what was happening and spied Nico coming towards her.

“Nico! Is everything alright?” She stepped further into the hall.

“It’s the king. He has taken a turn this morning. Do not worry, we will handle it. He will be alright.” He rushed off past her to an elaborate door most of the way down the hall. Lyana began to follow because surely attending to the king would be expected of the princess. As she got closer, she saw the door had not fully closed and could hear the noblemen arguing in hushed tones.

“My dear liegemen, I apologize for worrying you so,” a new voice rang out. “Though appreciated, your concern is turning to panic. I am not dying anytime soon, that I promise you, but if I did, have you forgotten the princess-elect?”

Lyana’s hand froze in midair, reaching to knock. It felt as though she alone did not expect anything to come of her being there., though not everyone would be happy about it. And now the bureaucrats spoke her thoughts aloud.

“Forgive me, your majesty, but the severity of the situation is eluding you.”

“Should the worst come to pass, we would be left with a commoner in noble clothing who has no training. The throne will be practically vacant, and Stein will not hesitate to strike.”

“They have done it before, and they will do it again. The fate of our kingdom would be most uncertain!”

Though these men echoed her feelings, anger simmered in Lyana’s chest. Her heart raged indignation against these men she had never met, against Giles for choosing her, against herself for feeling so cowardly, against everything and nothing. Thinking about an attack on her home turned her blood to ice. Rena’s face came unbidden to her mind, as did all of her students’ faces, their families, and all of the people she knew. Spite sprung into life and ran through her veins.

_Being the princess is not an obligation. It is a chance to improve the lives of my people, to protect them. This is where I begin, should I hope to accept the role and be worthy of it..._

Before she could retreat, she rapped at the door briskly and entered without waiting for a response. At her arrival, everyone in the room went silent and watched her give a deep, if not graceful curtsey at the king’s side.

“I hope your majesty will forgive my intrusion. I came to offer my services until you are well.” Lyana had moved so quickly that she did not fully look at anyone in the room, and now her head was bowed. She did not know in front of how many people she may have just embarrassed herself, nor did she find she tuly cared.

“Lady Lyana, what a pleasant surprise!” came Leo’s bright voice. He was enjoying the stunned looks on the petty nobles’ faces, especially the one on Louis. He had seen Louis leave the room in which he had berated Lyana, then followed him to give him an earful. Yes, he had eavesdropped, he was curious by nature.

“Ah, so this is the lady,” said the king, acknowledging Leo. “Please stand, Lyana, was it?” She did so, and met the gaze of the most powerful man in the country. He was smiling broadly, looking very pleased with her.

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Giles has told me of you, but I hope to know you better yet. I see now what he meant.” Though it sounded cryptic, he meant it kindly. In the background, the bureaucrats made no efforts to conceal their disdain for the girl in front of them. If they could, they would destroy the election tradition in favor of something for themselves. Lyana tried to ignore the mutterings directed at her, but they needed to be addressed.

“I am aware that I do not fully hold the position as princess,” she hesitated, “and I do not know what Giles has told you of me…” she trailed off, no longer feeling bold, as she had when making her grand entrance. Her eyes flashed over the group in the room and found Leo’s. He looked a little worried about her, but gave a reassuring grin. She smiled back, and raised her chin a bit higher.

“Your majesty, I understand the responsibility and honor this position holds, and I can only hope to prove myself to the people of Wysteria in time. For now, I will pledge to you to do everything in my power to serve and protect our country, even if I do not make it to the throne.” This made the king’s eyes turn sad. He gestured for her to lean closer so he could whisper to her.

“You were thinking that you do not want the position, correct? Giles was avoiding you as a topic last night. You made him second-guess himself, which is quite the feat.” His expression turned mischievous and his eyes sparkled. “You’ll give him a run for his money, of that I am certain. Smug man, sometimes. _I_ think he was more interested in knocking some nobles down a few pegs, but he somehow found you anyway, luckily.” He looked to Leo and winked, and Leo winked back, then the king leaned back on his pillows.

“A splendid introduction, and delivered with eloquence befitting a Wysterian princess. Yes, I expect greatness will come easily to you.” He looked slyly at Lyana and said, “With such a strong princess to serve as heir, I may choose to collapse at my own leisure. What a privilege!” Only Leo laughed. “Thank you, Leo. Laughter is said to be the best medicine,” he confided to Lyana with a smirk. “But I am not truly ill, no. I had a coughing fit this morning that took me by surprise. I expect to be up and hounding all of you by dinner.”

Several sighs filtered through the men causing the king to giggle. _I like him very much,_ thought Lyana. The doctor began to urge all of the visitors out of the room so the king could rest. Lyana remained by the bed where the king was propped up, so she was able to watch the procession. Alyn had been sequestered in one corner behind all the nobles, but as he passed he spoke to her.

“Royalty is full of people who are all talk and no action. I dislike putting my life on the line to protect them. You have a lot to live up to,” he practically sneered. Lyana sighed, and the king took her hand in one of his own, patting it with the other. Leo and Nico both gave her large grins on their way out, but the line of men was still not gone as Louis approached slowly.

“Ah, my dear duke, Louis! Thank you for coming, but I assure you I am right as rain,” the king smiled on.

“I will let you rest and call again another time. I wish you a swift recovery” Louis bowed and left as well, avoiding Lyana’s eyes entirely. Lyana was now alone with the king.

“I was going to have Giles give this to you later, but he’s off on an errand for me. Here.” He leaned to the other side of his bed and rifled through the drawer in his bedside table. When he withdrew his hand and sat up again, he held a small parcel wrapped in a plain, soft cloth. “Sit,” he said as he gently removed the covering. Lyana sat on the edge of the bed. “Now close your eyes.” She did so. Fabric rustled as the king reached up and placed something lightly on her head. “There. Look in the mirror.”

Lyana stood and walked to the large mirror hanging on one wall. In her reflection she saw a beautiful silver tiara, and she gasped softly. She raised one hand to brush along the white rhinestones adorning the front.

“It’s beautiful,” she said lowly, hoping her voice wouldn’t crack. She didn't deserve it.

“It’s yours,” replied the king. “You are exactly the kind of person I would wish to see on the throne. You will accomplish many things as queen, even if you don’t believe so.”

Lyana could feel mores tears pricking at her eyes. It had been a tumultuous twenty-four hours. The king was kind and good, and he saw something in her that she didn’t yet know she possessed, what she feared she lacked. It had been some years since she had lost her parents, but here she might have a chance at a new family. She looked back to the king, and he opened his arms, inviting her into an embrace.

The king asked Lyana to stay and spend the day with him, so that he could begin teaching her what she would need.

“Should you choose to stay, we cannot start too early. Let us begin with…”

And thus the day passed quickly. The king was able to convince his doctor that he could walk around just fine, and they moved into his private study next door. He showed Lyana official documents, how to parse through the long-winded ones to get the actual information, different methods of writing for different styles of letters, and so on. Their lunch was brought in and the dishes taken away again. Finally, the clock struck 4, and the king was forced to retire so he could prepare for dinner with some personal guest.

Lyana was walking back to her room when Nico found her again.

“Your highness,” he smiled knowingly, “how was your day with the king? That was quite the first impression you gave.”

“Well, because of his kindness, I must say I am feeling much more amenable to the idea of becoming the princess.”

“I won’t say I’m not pleased, but…” Nico remembered the small outburst from just the day before. “My lady, are you certain you would be willing to give up your life?”

“I'm really not sure. But you remember that business in town I spoke of yesterday? I made a promise to my student, Rena.” Lyana quickly retold her original reason for coming to the palace, all of which Nico heard with fascination.

“So it was pure chance that Giles found you, then,” Nico said with glee. “A noble quest indeed. But why do you bring this up now?”

“Nico, tonight, and only tonight I promise, I need your help to leave the palace in secret.” Lyana watched Nico’s face morph through upwards of five different expressions before settling on anxiety. “Please just this once!” she pleaded.

It wasn’t until nearly an hour later that Nico stopped trying to change her mind. They set a plan to ride together into town, where Nico would take her horse to the edge of the neighboring forest, away from would-be horse thieves, to await her return. He, meanwhile, had confided in planning a midnight ride that night anyway, a secret pastime of his. All his offers of accompanying her were turned aside; two people with horses would bring more attention than just one person alone, and she knew the town better than she knew herself. They agreed to meet at midnight.

\---------------------------------

In Stein, news of the Wysterian king’s declining health and the impending princess selection had been cause for a secret appraisal of the country. Byron rode over the border, with Albert at his side, just as twilight hit the day after a candidate had been selected. They avoided the main roads and any towns along the way, sticking instead to the trees as much as possible.

Sid was to meet them in the forest near Wysteria’s castle with the latest details. They arrived just about midnight and spoke in hushed tones. Byron was pleased that the girl was called sweet in Sid’s description. There was hope for diplomacy yet if she was as kind as she sounded.

\--------------------------------- 

Lyana slipped out into the silent hallway and hastened towards the stairs. The flower was tucked tightly into a bag secured to her waistband, and she was still in her simplest dress.

_Once this is done, I will be able to devote my full attention to deciding whether I can be a princess._

Turning the corner to the stairway, she was startled to discover there was someone already going down in front of her. She slipped, tilting forward. She closed her eyes, awaiting the sharp pain sure to come, but felt only a rough stop as two arms clasped around her shoulder and waist, halting her fall.

Lyana opened her eyes to see the pattern of the stair rug below her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter! There just didn't seem to be a good breaking point. Also now that the prologue bit is over, I actually have more written. I should be able to get chapters up more frequently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W for mentions of threatenings of sexual abuse.
> 
> Chapter edits done August 15, 2018

“Lyana, what are you doing up at this hour?”

Lyana looked up at the person who had caught her. _Is that… is it really?_

“Robert?” Her former tutor smiled quizzically down at her before helping her right herself.

“I thought I recognized you. I believe congratulations are in order.” he said, smile turning gentle. It had been quite a while, but Lyana still remembered how a very young Robert had supported his painting by tutoring children such as she. He had almost vanished not long after she turned sixteen.

She couldn’t help but say with surprise, “What are you doing here?”

“I am staying here at the palace. I’ve just been employed as court painter.”

“That’s wonderful!” Lyana smiled back at Robert, but his seeing her leaving so late might cause a problem. “Robert, could I ask for your help? I have been very overwhelmed recently.”

“I can imagine.” He looked concerned.

“Well, the reason for my coming to the palace was because of my own student.” Lyana briefly explained the circumstances leading up to her departure. Robert looked thoughtful, and gave a small sigh.

“Who am I to refuse my princess? You have my secrecy and support. But please-” he frowned at her, more concern furrowing his brow, “be careful.” He stressed each word.

“I will. Thank you.” She returned a reassuring smile. Robert looked less than convinced, but left her with a small bow, to which she curtsied. Lyana then continued down the stairs, this time more mindful of her feet.

Robert turned at the top of the stairs in time to watch Lyana’s last steps out the door. “A strange turn of events, isn’t it?” he muttered to himself. He had to say, however, that he was pleased one of his favorite students had followed in his footsteps and become a tutor.  But he was a court painter, and now she was in line to be queen of Wysteria. A strange turn of events, indeed. Robert returned to his room, the small walk having done nothing for his inability to sleep.

Lyana made it into town and stopped Nico at her student’s home. She slipped off her horse and looked up at Nico, handing over the reins.

His expression was strained as he said, “Remember! I’ll tie him off at the east side of the forest. Hurry!” Lyana did her best to calm his fears and told him to go ahead. Nico kept glancing back at her as he rode off.

She turned to the door and knocked hopefully. Luck was on her side as Rena’s mother opened the door. “Miss Lyana?”

“I’m sorry to bother you so late, but could I speak with Rena? I may not have another chance for several weeks, and she asked me for a favor.”

They were able to rouse Rena, and Lyana asked for a private moment. When her mother had left, Rena whispered, “She can’t sleep ‘cause it hurts. She doesn’t want me to know.” Lyana’s heart beat painfully for a moment.

“That is why I’m here, Rena.” She pulled the folded plant out of her pouch and watched as Rena’s eyes widened. Lyana could only give a strained smile. “I hope it’s the right one.”

Rena took the flower as gently as she could and stared at it in wonder. “It’s so pretty,” she breathed. “Thank you ever so much, Miss Lyana!” Suddenly Lyana’s arms were full of child as Rena wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. Lyana could hear sniffling.

“Rena, because of you, I may become the new princess.” Rena pulled back enough to see Lyana’s face, her cheeks damp and eyes even wider, if that were possible. “I had to come see you as soon as possible so that you could have this flower. But now I have to go.” Rena gave a short whine, but released her grip. “I will send for you two as soon as I can and your mother is feeling well. Then we can talk all day, and I’ll check your lessons. You will keep doing them, won’t you?” she teased, and Rena giggled.

\---------------------------------

Lyana bid them goodnight and began the walk to her horse. The night seemed more quiet than usual, the infrequent breezes bringing the sharp cool of the winter not yet gone. Lyana decided to walk within the forest to block some of the wind. The moon shone brightly overhead, but the trees quickly blocked it out.

She paused for a moment, looking around to get her bearings. The rustling of the new leaves could barely be heard, and the stillness caused fear and uncertainty to wheedle their way into her mind. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders more tightly and trudged forward.

Her steps were quiet enough that she could hear a different rustling ahead of her. _Is that the edge of the forest already?_ She pushed through some dense branches of a copse of evergreens. She froze when she saw three shady men staring back at her.

“Well, look ‘ere, lads. A fine lady all alone.” A predatory grin stretched across this man’s face, his mouth missing several teeth. “Wha’s a lady such as yourself doing wiff-out an escort so late?”

Lyana knew it was wise not to say anything back to these men, but if she didn’t, she wasn’t sure she could outrun them. “...I am on my way to see my fiance. He is waiting for me at the east end of the forest…” There, a person, stronger than she, waiting for her nearby.

“Horse shit.” the first man spat. He looked more angry now, though he still wore that horrible grin. “We’d be ‘appy to take you home. For a price.”

Fear raced up her spine. They were inching closer and standing between her and her horse. She knew no combat, but the feeling coursing through her propelled her into a run. She dashed off to one side, deeper into the forest, the three of them hot on her heels. If she were lucky, these men were bandits, not hunters, and she could lose them. She had spent some time wandering the forest as a child, but it all looked different now through the haze in her mind.

She heard a crash and yelling behind her, as though one of the men had fallen, but dared not chance a look. She pushed on, her lungs and legs burning with the exertion. Giles’ words on duty ran through her mind. _I want to help this country. I will make things better. I will not be caught._

She broke through a tree line, and her foot met a root she had not seen. She tumbled downwards, scraping her hands and knees. Her lungs screamed for air, and Lyana could not bring herself to stand. She trembled as she worked to force herself up. _I have to keep moving._

“Are you alright?” This new, slightly accented voice was quiet, yet it made its way to her over the rushing in her head. A figure stood just ahead of her in the clearing, the moon breaking into this part of the forest. Though his bearing said soldier, Lyana could not detect any threat. The stranger moved toward her and offered his hand to help her stand. Cautiously, she took it, and he pulled her up, supporting her while she still regained her breath.

“I--” The sudden appearance of the three bandits crashing through into the clearing interrupted her. The man beside her seemed unperturbed at this new development, turning his gaze on them.

The same bandit as before spoke. “She’s wiff us. Let her go.” Lyana contradicted his statement by moving behind her newest acquaintance. One of the other two men was sizing up the newcomer.

“Boss, that one looks expensive.” A greedy glint shone in their eyes.

“Bandits, I see.” the not-quite-a-soldier sighed. “I thought Wysteria was more peaceful. Very well.” He drew a sword which none of them had noticed. “Defend yourself, though I will not harm you.”

The first bandit looked at the sword with disbelief. Lyana searched his person, then the other two, and found that not a one had more than a dagger. Though her rescuer had a patch over one eye, his gaze was sharp, chilling. Lyana decided to get out of the way, and she moved further to one side, providing his sword arm with space. His supportive hand on her forearm had left when she had moved, but she could stand well enough now.

The bandits stared at their leader waiting for his order, and he glared down the blade at its wielder. Silence reigned.

“Looks like we need to find entertainment elsewhere, lads…” He took a slow step backwards, and his fellows followed suit. Soon they were nowhere to be seen.

Lyana stared at the spot they had disappeared, then looked at her rescuer’s face. His eye had narrowed and his arm had lowered. Finally he sheathed the sword. He cast a glance to her and tilted his head respectfully.

“I saw a horse tied a few yards down. Is it yours?” He jerked his head in one direction with the words, and she could only bring herself to nod back. “Then I suggest you make your way home.” She nodded again numbly, but managed to carefully wind her way to her horse. She would not remember her ride back to the palace, nor the walk to her room. She would remember his face.

Byron watched the woman go. She was planting each foot with caution while staring hard at the ground, and he was certain she was in shock. Those bandits had not had any good intentions towards her. He resolved to return to the forest after the coming princess ceremony to track them down and bring them to justice. He wished her luck in his mind and returned to his horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-d, so please point out any mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edits done August 24, 2018.

“Good morning, my lady.” Delia bustled into the room, Lyana already at her vanity table brushing her hair.

“Good morning, Delia.” Lyana’s voice sounded raw from all the strain of the previous night. Delia paused.

“Are you feeling well?”

“Yes,” she gave a cough to clear her throat but sounded no better when she continued, “Yes! I’m sure it was just the night air.” Delia looked unconvinced, but she promised to bring Lyana some tea and honey. Then there was a knock at the door.

“Lyana, may I come in?” It was Nico’s voice. Lyana called out a yes, and he entered the room. “You sound awful. Are you alright?”

“Really, I promise you both that I am well. My throat is simply sore this morning, likely because I left a window open until very late.” Lyana had known she would need a culprit the moment she had spoken to Delia. She was relieved she thought of such an argument.

“I’ll fetch you that tea now, ma’am.” Delia curtseyed and left the room which caused Nico to turn a quizzical gaze on Lyana.

“Did something happen last night?”

“Well, I did trip at one point, while I was looking for the horse. Here, look.” Lyana held out her skinned palms for Nico to inspect, so he stepped closer. She wanted to tell him enough that he would believe her, but she couldn’t let him worry. He had helped her so much and risked his position in the castle doing so.

“Oh, that looks painful. A witchhazel bath would do you good.” Nico moved into the en suite bathroom, rummaged in one of the cabinets, and brought a bottle over to the wash basin next to her. “Pour some in when you are done washing, and let your hands soak for a few minutes.” Lyana smiled gratefully up at him.

He paused again, not quite meeting her gaze until he said, “Lyana, are you sure nothing happened? You were safe?”

A knock interrupted whatever Lyana might have divulged, but she called out, “Come in,” and Giles stepped into the room, Delia right on his tail with a tray. She made her way to Lyana’s side and began to serve the tea. It quickly made her throat feel much better.

“My lady.” Giles gave a bow. “How are you feeling this morning? Do you think you are more amenable the position? Would you accept it were it offered?” To his credit, he looked repentant and even slightly bashful though he met her eyes evenly.

Lyana’s gaze dropped, and she could only stare at his feet and breathe for a moment. Somehow, while racing through the woods last night, and even before that, when she had had the day with the king, something had switched in her mind. There were things that she had complained of for most of her life, things only a ruler could change, but now she had an opportunity. She no longer cared about what she herself had wanted to change. Instead, she thought about all the things she could do to make the lives of the citizens better. She thought, and then she felt herself nod slowly.

“Yes. I would.” She looked up again, his eyes catching hers. He smiled brightly at her, as did the other two in the room.

“Very well, Princess. Then you and I shall meet with the king this evening for one last interview, at the end of which, you will likely be offered the position officially. Should you truly accept it, you will not be able to change your mind again. Your life will become much more busy.” He smirked this time, seeming to forget that she had been angry with him. “After all, there are a great many things for you to learn. ”

“I will do my best to learn.” Deciding to accept was not something Lyana fully remembered as it had not been a single, clear deciding moment, she only knew she had decided. But now that they were here, she was going to work harder than ever before.

“To give you a short overview, you will learn riding, ballroom dance, etiquette- both for dealing with nobility and common folk- history, languages--” Giles continued to list several more things, each feeling more daunting than the last. Lyana took a large sip of tea.

\---------------------------------

Days passed quickly in the palace after she accepted her role, and Lyana felt she hardly had time to breathe between the courses. Finally one evening she was able to soak in a full bath. Her tutors had been pleasantly surprised at her progress, so they had been able to finish early. Delia had insisted Lyana relax in a bath before going to bed, and Lyana could not have protested more weakly. Though she was exhausted, the warm, soothing water called to her.

She sank a little deeper into the tub, up to her mouth, and closed her eyes. Unbidden, the image of her rescuer that night in the forest returned to her. She furrowed her brow in frustration but didn’t open her eyes, the same questions came with him every time he wormed his way into her thoughts. Who had he been, and why was he in the forest? Why hadn't she thanked him? His profile had been most apparent to her while he faced off against the bandits, and it seemed to burn into her mind every night before she fell asleep. He had been so aware of her even though she stood to his right, hidden to him by the patch on his eye. Something about him nagged at her thoughts. Perhaps it was his bearing that had been so strange? The way he presented himself as a soldier, but also as something more. A lord from one of the distant lands, then? But that was not quite right either.

This was getting her nowhere, just as before. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts and decided she was done with the bath. Dressed in her most comfortable robe, a relatively older piece, she sat down at her vanity. Delia hadn’t come back to check on her yet, so Lyana began to prepare herself for sleep. A soft knock at the door thankfully pulled her from slipping into the rescuer’s visage yet again.

Giles entered when given permission and came to stand at her side. “I stopped in to say the date for the announcement ceremony has finally been set and the invitations sent off. Guests from many neighboring countries will be attending, so we may wish to push your training faster.” Lyana groaned inwardly. Giles seemed to hesitate briefly here. “...My lady, do you remember what I said about needing to choose a suitor?”

Lyana felt a curl of dread tickle her stomach, but suppressed it. “I do.”

“...And?”

She sighed. “I know it is imperative to the strength and health of the country. I also know that it is recommended that I seek a powerful alliance that will improve Wysteria's standing, and sooner rather than later." These aspects of a royal marriage had come up more than a few times in her lessons already, and she felt as though she were reciting from one of her books. "I have decided to search for a suitor from the nobility if I can, whether it's someone within Wysteria or a representative of another country..." She cast him a tired look. “If none of them work, however--”

“Of course, my lady.” Giles nodded. “It may take time. I am pleased you will try.” He left her alone with her thoughts. She steered them away from the one place they kept turning. They betrayed her, of course. The man from the forest came to the forefront of her mind; there was something about him. If she must choose a suitor, she hoped it could be one who would protect her, care for her, help her grow as a person and as a princess, be a friend and more. That man had been perfect for the first category. Defending a stranger late at night with no explanation seemed rather heroic, if a bit…. Well, not thought-out. The rest she would probably never know, but she could speculate.

But what if she never liked her match, let alone loved him? She had recently resigned herself to remaining alone throughout her life. All the girls her age were engaged, married, or expecting children. People had been starting to whisper about her. Love simply did not find her, and now it probably never would. If that were the case, then she had better start learning about what would be most advantageous and agreeable to her position. She may not be able to find love, but by heaven, she was going to find a friend.

\---------------------------------

The announcement ceremony drew ever closer, the pressure starting to build on the castle residents. Giles had allowed Lyana to take her rest in the garden today, escaping the almost oppressive atmosphere. The breeze was lovely, warmly greeting her with the strong scent of the flowers as she stepped out the door. She closed her eyes and turned her face to the sun. She allowed herself to bask there at the entrance for a moment, but she wanted to sit at the fountain today. As she opened her eyes again, she spied a familiar figure ambling along nearby.

“Hello, Robert!” she called out cheerfully. It had been a while since she had seen him last.

“Oh, hello, Lyana!” He smiled at her and walked closer to meet her halfway, shifting the bag he carried higher up on his shoulder. “My apologies, should I be using ‘your highness’ or ‘my lady’?”

“No, please. I constantly ask everyone here to just use my name. I hope you will continue to do so.” She gave a smile back.

“Of course, Lyana.” he complied, but there was a small, playful glint in his eyes. He bowed deeply.

Lyana brought one hand to her brow and sighed, smiling weakly. “Please don’t bow.” He chuckled and gestured down the path to lead her on.

\---------------------------------

Lyana and Robert sat together at the fountain, chatting idly.

“I have heard that you’ve been travelling through many countries these last few years.” They had really only spoken in passing, but Lyana had been able to gather some basic information, both from Robert and the other castle staff.

“Yes, that’s correct. You know, you bring to mind a former pupil of mine. One I hope you will meet soon.” She waited to see if Robert would elaborate, but he did not. His gaze turned skyward, contemplating. _It must be wonderful to have seen so many places._ Lyana also contemplated the blue and white above them. After a time together, they needed to part ways. “Lyana, I hope that I can be of some help to you in some way during our shared time here.” He gathered his bag and stood to leave. “If you have any problems, feel free to come see me. Whenever you need to.”

“Thank you, I will.” They smiled at each other before Robert turned away. Lyana happened to glance down as she stood herself and noticed a paintbrush lying at her feet. “Robert, wait!” she called, and he faced her again. She picked up the brush, finding an ornate crest on the handle that looked familiar. “I’ve found a paintbrush here.” She walked towards him, carrying the brush. “Is it yours?”

“Ah, yes it is. Thank you, it must have slipped out of my bag.” Robert left, but the handle of the paintbrush stayed with her. _I feel as though I’ve seen that crest before._ But then Nico was calling out to her; her break was over. She returned to Giles’ tutelage, eager for the day to be over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edits done Oct 24, 2018.

At long last, the day of the ceremony arrived. Tradition stated that before the ball would take place that evening, the princess candidate would be shown through the town in an open carriage, giving the citizens the face of their new monarch.

Lyana climbed into her carriage that morning, handed in by Alyn. He had something of a smirk on his face as he said, “You seem pretty nervous, Princess.” Lyana sat down, and Alyn stood in the door.

“Of course I am. Are you surprised by that?” She fixed him with a look before continuing. “I’ve never been in such a circumstance before, elevated so suddenly above almost everyone else in the country as opposed to just being one of them. Few have, I'm certain. And now I am about to be paraded around in front of them all. It hardly seems fair. I cannot wait to return to the palace and simply attempt to impress the dignitaries without embarrassing myself.” She wished she could slump back into her seat, but the combination of her corset and training made her sit even taller.

Alyn looked thoughtful. “Fair enough.” He moved to close the door, but he saw something, stopped, and frowned.

“Alyn?”

“Forgive me, it’s nothing. The nobles are beginning to arrive. We should get moving.”

\---------------------------------

Albert slowed as he watched Alyn Crawford, the Captain of the Royal Guard of Wysteria, help the new princess into her carriage. In front of him, his superior noticed the change in pace.

“Al, is something wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing.” He adjusted his glasses. “Lead on, your majesty.” They finished the walk into the palace.

\---------------------------------

The carriage ride had gone smoothly, for which Lyana was grateful. Along the way, she had spotted Rena and her mother among the crowd. By all appearances, Rena's mother looked healthy. The carriage was moving slowly enough for them to come up alongside and be invited to tea with Lyana to share all of their news. But then the carriage continued on its path and eventually returned to the castle.

Lyana changed into her formal ball gown with the help of Delia, and she was now readying herself to enter the ballroom with both Delia and Giles at her side. Nico had some other business that prevented him from walking in with them, but she wished he was there, another familiar face to calm her. Her heart would not hear her pleas to steady out, and her lungs would not fill completely. She felt dizzy. _It is only my first address as princess. I hope they will understand._

Giles glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “You have nothing to worry about. After all your efforts so far, of this I am certain.” She could only give a weak smile, and it faded almost immediately.

“Thank you.”

At last it was time to introduce her to the room. The double doors opened, and Giles led her by a few feet so that he could announce her name. Delia slipped into the room unnoticed to wait for her. Lyana focused entirely on what had been rehearsed. As she reached the top of the stairs, Giles gave her name, and she gave a deep curtsey, slow and beautiful. When she rose, she smiled as serenely as she felt capable, and a light applause followed her down the steps. Upon reaching the floor, she found Louis, then looking further into the room, she saw Leo near the two-storey windows speaking quietly with Nico. Both gave her encouraging looks.

Lyana walked from the stairs to the orchestra stage and took her place next to the king, who was well enough to attend, where she began to address the crowd. With all the practice and as many times as Giles had had her recite it, she spoke without hesitation. Her words were clear, her diction sharp, and her mind all but blank. She only realized she was finished when she heard another applause. She looked to Delia and Giles who were both grinning at her with the same smile, though the latter’s was less pronounced. She turned to her king, dipping low before him as he placed her tiara upon her head. He gave a short speech himself, then bid them all a good evening before retiring to his room to rest.

Lyana stepped down again after the applause finished to make her way to the opposite end of the room where she would greet guests. Giles leaned in to whisper to her before the first arrived.

“That was wonderful, but do not let your guard down. King Byron Wagner of Stein is here.” The majority of what was known about Stein was all about the tyrant king, the predecessor to the one in attendance. Since his ascension to the throne barely ten years prior, news of Stein had dropped drastically.

“Stein would be a good ally, and I ask that you consider the king as a suitor, but be careful. We know very little of him.” Giles stepped back to look at Lyana. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, but when she opened them again, they were full of determination.

“I will consider him carefully, as I will with all the eligible nobles.” Giles nodded, proud of her efforts for this evening, then glanced to her side.

“Well, well. It seems King Byron will be your first guest.” Lyana could feel her heart palpitate but took a steadying breath. Turning to face the king, her mind stopped short. She saw two knights flanking a person who looked eerily similar to the man from the forest, her rescuer who had plagued her thoughts so tirelessly these past few weeks.

Lyana stared at the man in front of her. King Byron. The person who had saved her from bandits in the forest. _Could it really_ _be?_  She could not quite reconcile the two people into the one standing before her. The former had been thought of with mostly concern and something akin to dread or fear. The latter, well he was good, and she had almost come to associate him with safety. Her mind caught up to the surroundings again, but she felt completely off-balance.

“Your highness, may I introduce to you his majesty, King Byron Wagner of Stein. Your majesty, the Princess Lyana of Wysteria.” The words brought her back to herself enough that she could give a curtsey. This was her element now, and her training would reflect it, whether she felt it to be true or not. King Byron bowed slightly in return. Lyana found herself unable to read him, his expression impassive, those his one visible eye seemed to bore into her.

“Your Majesty.” An awkward pause occurred as Lyana wondered what to say. What if he had been her rescuer? She could not very well bring their meeting into common conversation, though she wished to thank him at long last. “A pleasure to meet you… How have you found the country?” Her voice was breathy and weak, but the pauses seemed to be over now that she had a safe topic.

“I have not seen much of it, but it is a beautiful country. As your neighboring nation, we have high hopes for you.” He gave a quick bow before she could thank him (yet again) and turned to leave. Before they knew it, King Byron had vanished into the crowd with his knights. She recognized his demeanor now; an abrupt sort of... polite detachment. This was indeed the man who helped her. 

Lyana was uncertain as she asked Giles, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I am as confused as you. But-” he broke off and she looked to him. “King Byron rules Stein on his own. It is nearly three times the size of Wysteria. Do not underestimate him, Princess.” Lyana nodded, her thoughts already ruminating on this strange person, but the next guests arrived to speak with her, bringing with them a seemingly endless stream of introductions.

 _It is likely he doesn’t remember our encounter. He may have dismissed me as an unfortunate commoner._ She felt somehow dismayed at the thought, partially indifferent, but somehow partially…. Ashamed? Perhaps because she had not yet expressed her gratitude. _I hope I can thank him the next time we meet._

Though it felt as if it had stretched on into a short eternity, the ball came to a close. Upon returning to her room, Delia praised her profusely, bringing out a genuine, if exhausted smile from Lyana. She had been so tightly wound that day that her muscles ached. Delia quickly put her to bed.

The next morning, Lyana sat at breakfast with Giles reading out her schedule. He paused at her confusion.

“King Byron has asked me to show him Wysteria?”

“Yes. Perhaps you caught him off guard with that question last night. Now he seeks to rectify it. It is possible that Stein also considers Wysteria a diplomatic candidate for a relationship.”

“That sounds impersonal, Giles. Could you not say they are considering me for marriage?”

“Often in these situations, the person has nothing to do with the offer of marriage.” Lyana knew that, but it still sat poorly with her.

“Very well, I will tour the city with his majesty.”

“Excellent. We will have you out in an hour.”

\---------------------------------

Lyana had changed into a dress more suited to a day about town, and she stepped out into the drive where Alyn waited at the open carriage. At her approach he spoke lowly.

“Remember, don’t let your guard down today. It is our policy to be wary of Stein.”

“Of course.” She understood the caution towards King Byron; Delia had spoken more about her parents’ time in Stein since they had first met, and it sounded terrible. The son of that man was an unknown.

Gravel crunched behind her, and King Byron approached with a knight of his own at his side. They were not dressed as formally as the night before, but Lyana was perhaps more aware of the power he held in daylight. His appearance spoke volumes of royalty.

“I apologize for the delay. Albert.” The knight bowed and mounted a horse of his own while Alyn did the same. King Byron and Lyana entered the carriage and sat diagonally across from each other, Lyana with her back to the driver. They pulled out from the palace drive, the two knights on horseback following behind.

“Is there anything in particular you would like to see today, King Byron?” She felt nervous, but the question came out strong.

Byron considered her and said, “Could you show me the city? I was informed you originally come from there.” Knowing he had been informed about her should not have been surprising, but Lyana still felt like a commoner. Why would someone like him be interested in her background? Byron himself wasn’t sure of the answer, though he justified it to himself as needing to be aware of country leaders.

“I would be happy to show you my city. How about the marketplace to start?”

“Yes, thank you.”

They drove out of the palace grounds and ambled down the main street, Lyana pointing out things she hoped would be of interest to the king. He followed the direction of her finger and would nod in response, but he said nothing until they had just reached the market.

“I appreciate you taking the time for this, Princess. Especially because I am certain your tutor has your schedule planned out for several days.” King Byron felt a little uncomfortable (had he tried to flirt with the princess?), but he gave Lyana a small smile, nothing more than a twitch of his lips. She huffed out a laugh at the attempt at a joke and the joke itself.

“Yes, I fear he does. But for this city, I would gladly work twice as hard to spend a day like this, walking about and seeing the people.” She glanced about and could not help but notice all the attention they were drawing to themselves. She hesitated, not knowing the protocols for such a situation, but she asked, “King Byron, would you care to walk around?”

“Gladly.” They asked the driver to let them off, and Lyana led King Byron to some of her favorite stalls as she explained the traditions of the Wysterian market. More and more she felt the curious gazes of the citizens on them and would try to keep moving. She was still not used to the spotlight. They then veered into the city-proper, and Lyana explained the history of some of the buildings. King Byron was examining one such building when she caught a small group staring at them. They hurried off when Albert called out to Lyana.

“Princess, I have seen some of these poles around the market as well. For what are they used, if you don’t mind my asking?” Albert was indicating a pole that was more thick and tapered than the street lampposts,

“Those are maypoles. Every year we have a spring festival, and to celebrate, bright ribbons are wrapped around them in a dance.” Lyana went on to explain more about the dance. Often, her eyes went to King Byron to gauge his reaction. She found him hard to read, but he seemed to be interested and enjoying himself well enough. If a marriage between them were to be anything like this, she thought they might barely even see each other, let alone speak.

Albert wandered closer to the maypole to inspect it, leaving Lyana and King Byron together. Alyn was a bit farther keeping an eye on some alleys. Lyana heard whispers and a giggle from behind her, and she turned in time to see a pair of young women eyeing them. Lyana imagined how the two of them must look. King Byron did appear very regal in comparison to her. They must look very odd indeed. The thought made her give a wry smile, which King Byron noticed.

“What is it?”

Lyana tucked her chin to hide the expression. “Oh, nothing, I apologize.”

“You may speak freely. I promise I won’t mind.”

“Well. I have seen several people staring at our odd little troupe,” she leaned in conspiratorially. “We may look a little out of place.”

King Byron considered this for a moment before saying, “I do believe you are correct. I had not noticed. Next time,” _Next time?_ “I will wear something less conspicuous.”

\---------------------------------

When they had finished in town, Lyana asked the driver to take them up to a lookout. From this vantage point they could see for several miles around and beyond the city. It was a perfect picnicking spot, so Alyn retrieved the lunch they had brought along. It was a truly beautiful day; many flowers had finally begun to bloom, and the breeze had warmed enough to make sitting in the shade of a nearby tree comfortable.

“This is a beautiful country.” King Byron’s tone was low enough that Lyana was not entirely sure the sentence had been directed at her. She responded anyway.

“I love this country.”

“I can tell.” His gaze was soft as he peered at the landscape. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. After a few beats, Lyana chanced a look at his profile. His expression was serene, though his patched eye was the side she faced. Her heart danced briefly, and she frowned, raising a hand to her chest.  _What prompted that? I am not so nervous around him as I was earlier._

“Princess, are you alright?” Her movement had drawn his attention.

“Yes I believe so. I was wondering, however,” she paused. Had an outsider been allowed before? It would certainly bolster relations. “Would I be able to come visit Stein? I would like to see it very much.”

“Of course. Stein’s borders are open to you at any time. You will always be welcome there.”

 _I know he must say that as the king, but he seems so sincere._ Lyana thanked him, and they lapsed into silence once more. _There is something about him I cannot put my finger on._

\---------------------------------

Byron felt awkward. This woman’s presence was doing something to him. Had been doing something to him since he saw her in the forest that night. He was being silly with her, trying to make her smile and laugh, and she tolerated him, humored him, and seemed so genuine. She even asked to visit Stein. No, this was a distraction. He liked her, and he could not afford to, not now. There was always the possibility that it was a political ploy. It was no secret that he was an eligible bachelor at the head of a powerful country. He withdrew into himself.

“King Byron?” She caught him off-guard. “My name is Lyana.” By the expression of her face, he could tell she was unsure of herself, questioning why she had said that. Perhaps she was allowing him to be on a first name basis.

“Are you asking that I call you by your name?” Could she possibly be feeling the same confusing thoughts as he? He thought quickly about how to phrase his question. “Is there some sort of meaning to that here?” A small glimmer of something burned in his chest against his will.

“No, I suppose I’m still not used to the title of princess or being called something other than my name. ‘Princess’ doesn’t feel directed at me. Do not worry, I will still answer to it.” She turned her face away and began gathering up the picnicking utensils. “Shall we return to the palace, King Byron?”

“Yes,” was all he could say.


	9. Chapter 9

The four had returned to the palace early in the afternoon. King Byron had left Lyana’s side almost immediately, allowing her to resume her lessons. Now she lay in bed reviewing her remarks from the day. Many of them felt embarrassing in the dark. Sleep would never come to her while she thought about this.

She sighed and sat upright. Why had she asked him to use her name? And then why cower behind that flimsy excuse? He was very charming. And attractive.

Wait a moment.

_Am I… Am I attracted to King Byron?_

Lyana only knew of one way to tell - though it was certainly not an accurate measure of anything as she had never been attracted to anyone before. Her method was, that when she thought about being alone with someone, such as Leo or even Delia, she usually felt nervous. She didn’t think you were supposed to be nervous about being with people, but it was easier for her to have a third person along, or to avoid being alone with anyone at any point. People made her nervous, though she enjoyed company. Other couples always seemed to want to be alone with each other, and Lyana wasn’t naive by any means, but what other gauge did she have?

But with King Byron? She felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought of seeing him again, but it was not from nerves. Was it? Lyana felt shaken. She had recently resigned herself to not finding someone with whom she could spend her life romantically. She had never felt this kind of attraction and thought she never may be able to.

She had felt broken during this revelation. She loved Love. She wanted a family very badly. Was what she had felt before wrong? Or was she wrong now, thinking she might like King Byron?

It was going to be a very long night.

\---------------------------------

Byron paced in his given room until late that night. The letters had started coming in about three years ago, all proposing marriage. The country Gerald, his selfish father, had left behind was too tumultuous for Byron to even begin the search for a wife. He was busy fixing as much as he could as quickly as possible. Finding the perfect fit to help him for the better could take years itself. His people deserved better, deserved his full attention. But now… Now. This princess changed things. She made him want to be selfish, to keep her kindness to himself. And, at the same time, to share her with the world.

Lyana. Hers was a pure soul. All the feelings which Byron had pushed down for years seemed intent on surfacing. The one question that mattered to him most, however, was not about what would be best for him, but would the princess be the best thing for Stein?

\---------------------------------

When Lyana had finally fallen asleep late the previous night, she had been plagued by confusing dreams about romance. Then she had woken up a few minutes late and had been several minutes behind all morning. She was catching up slowly, but surely. Her last duty involving the princess ceremony from two days prior was to see King Byron off. Because of the small tour, he had been the last to leave.

Lyana rounded a corner and came face to face with King Byron himself. She barely managed to stifle the loud gasp.

“Oh, your majesty, forgive me. I was startled by… your sudden appearance. I should have paying attention.” Blast her exhaustion. She studied his face for a sign of displeasure, but the only thing she could notice was a slightly darker shadowing under his uncovered eye. Perhaps he had also not slept, though she couldn’t imagine why. The rest of his demeanor was calm. “I was on my way to see you off.”

“You do not need to. I am certain you are very busy with your new duties.”

“...Ah.” Lyana did not understand. She schooled her features into pleasant interest. And now she was alone with him… How did she feel?

“I hope you will come to visit Stein soon. I could send an envoy to escort you.” Now King Byron wouldn’t quite meet her eyes. “Stein would like to discuss a marriage between our countries.”

The blood drained from her face, and she felt light-headed.

“Princess, are you alright? You look as though you need rest.” Lyana realized her chin had dropped to her chest, so she looked up to see worry etched into his features. “I shall escort you to your room and find your tutor. This way, yes?”

King Byron offered his left arm which Lyana took. She was able to direct them to her room where he sat her down in her favorite soft chair.

“I am terribly sorry. I am not sure what has come over me. I did not sleep well last night. Some sort of illness, perhaps.” She cleared her throat. “Please, continue. I will call Giles later.”

Byron hesitated, still wary of her health, but he reiterated the decision to which he had come last night. “This is an official marriage proposal from Stein to Wysteria.” His tone was more steady this time, almost emotionless, and his gaze had not wavered. Had Lyana imagined his discomfort and worry in the hall? Possibly he did not wish to marry at all, but why then make an offer? “I am sure that you have been discussing other possible allies with your advisors, but I invite you to Stein to discuss it in detail.”

Lyana felt the beginnings of a headache. _He seems very detached from this. How? I can’t think straight._

“King Byron-” she hesitated. _What do I ask? Does he want this marriage himself? I do not know what to do._ “King Byron,” she started again, “I believe you are aware that I should hold off on answering you just yet.” He nodded. She shouldn’t ask, but she had to know this about him.

“I wish to know, is this sort of marriage something you want?” He returned a quizzical look. “What I mean by that is, in every aspect of marriage I have seen, the two people are in love. They support each other and work together to be happy. Could you be happy?”

He contemplated both Lyana and her words.

\---------------------------------

 _Is she asking if I could be happy in a marriage knowing she does not love me?_ It was likely that was not the question she was asking. He knew this. Still, he secretly wished they could be happy together. She would make a very strong ruler for any nation, but after Gerald, her compassion would be a soothing balm to Stein. He would not allow his selfish, childish fancies threaten his country. She could be a great queen and ally. Having her to himself was not why he was asking for her hand, tempting though it was.

“How does my happiness figure into a diplomatic alliance? I want what is best for my country.” The words rang hollow in his own ears. “I believe that an alliance with Wysteria will be more beneficial than with other nations. I believe you will make an excellent queen.” Truly, once he had buried his foolish romantic whims and thought logically, Wysteria held the best options in terms of improving Stein. The last few monarchs had done well, especially in comparison with what Gerald had done.

Byron remembered that the princess had nearly fainted in the hall. If she was ill, he needed to let her rest.

“We can discuss it more when you are well. We will send an invitation soon, but I will leave you now.”

\---------------------------------

Lyana stood to see King Byron off, but he moved one hand out to stop her before she could get too far.

“Please, you should rest. Farewell.” He bowed and moved to the door, but stopped with his hand on the knob. He looked back over his shoulder at Lyana and said, “You said you love your country.”

“Yes?” The atmosphere was quiet; tense but not uncomfortable, simply a pregnant pause.

“I feel the same about Stein. I know you have heard of my father, but I promise you,” once more he paused, “I would not treat you poorly.” His being rang with the truth of his words. _He must want to distance himself from his father’s image. A healthy, diplomatic relationship would go a long way to help, I’m sure._

Lyana could not think of much to say except, “Thank you.” to which the king gave another bow, and finally left the room.

Once she could no longer hear his retreating footsteps, her anxiety leapt into full force. The room was stifling, so she rushed to one window and threw it open. She took deep breaths for several moments, trying to clear her mind.

The last few weeks of pent-up stress overflowed. She could not hold back the tears that spilled forth, and she sank to the floor in front of the window, knees to her chest and back pressed hard against the wall. It felt far too brief a time and yet not long enough before Delia came into the room and rushed to her side.

“Your highness, what’s happened?! Are you alright?!” Lyana pulled a watery smile and tried to laugh gently, but it came out like a sob.

“I’ve told you, you can call me Lyana.” Her voice broke, and she cried harder. Delia was helpless at her side.

“Lyana, what can I do? May I hold you?” Lyana nodded and leaned into Delia’s shoulder while she wrapped her arms around Lyana’s own shoulders. It took almost ten minutes before Lyana was calm enough to speak again, but still with sobs.

“I’m so sorry, Delia--” Delia hushed her apology away, “--I have not adjusted to this life. Everything feels wrong.”

“King Byron stopped me before he left and asked that I come check on you. Did he do something to you?”

“No, nothing like that.” Lyana sniffled, and Delia pulled out a handkerchief for her. She took it gratefully. “He… proposed.”

“I cannot say that I am surprised, but I understand your fear if--”

“No, no, I do not fear him. In fact he seems quite kind and good. No, I am distressed because of myself.” She broke down once more, but Delia was able to help her stand enough to move to her back to her favorite chair. Once she sat, Delia pulled up another chair and a table, on which she placed more handkerchiefs from the bathroom.

“Give me just a moment, I will go tell Giles you are ill.” Lyana nodded. Delia was back in no time at all, and slightly out of breath, as though she had run the whole way. “I am here. What do you need?”

Lyana was again so very grateful for Delia. She hoped they were friends. “Could you get me some water please?” The water and a pitcher of more were at her side in a flash, and Delia made her drink a full glass before speaking.

“So the king proposed marriage, but you do not feel afraid of him, correct? And you feel distressed about something internal?”

“It has been only a few years, but, Delia… I worry that I may be broken.” Lyana was thankful that she did not sob through the sentence. It had been so hard to vocalize even to herself. “I have never been in love. I have never felt affection towards anyone before. And I don’t think I ever will.” More tears fell heavy on her cheeks, making her voice waver. Delia refilled her glass and gently forced it into her hands. “But now King Byron makes me feel different and strange, yet it’s not like what it should feel like.”

Lyana poured out her heart and all the stress of the last five years to Delia. She relayed how she had thought she had fancied Robert, her tutor before he left, and how, when he had shown interest in other girls, it had not bothered her. That meant it was not a real feeling, didn't it? No person had expressed interest in courting her, and she had not wanted to be courted by any man she met.

\---------------------------------

Delia’s heart broke as this strong, young woman collapsed in front of her eyes. Nothing she could say would be of any comfort. All she could do was listen for now. The princess-- Lyana-- felt conflicted about King Byron. If she ever married, she wanted to be deeply in love with the person, and she felt very little - but something - towards the king. And yet her still-new duties as princess gave Lyana very little room to decipher what feelings she did have.

Lyana was expected to marry for advantage and the fate of the country, this she knew, but it was against all she had wanted. And suddenly, the stirrings of something were tangling up her stressed mind further, spiraling her down into despair and self-loathing.

“If I do fall in love with him, what’s to stop me from falling out of love? What stopped me before all of this? What if he falls in love with me, and I do not love him back? Oh, I feel so broken.” Lyana looked so exhausted, but the tears would not let up.

“Lyana,” Delia tried quietly, “you are not broken. Everything you have felt has been a part of you. It has shaped you.” She had no idea what she was saying, if it made sense, but Delia needed to articulate that there was nothing wrong with her. “Your being is… is made in such a way that you are unique, but I would believe that there are others who feel as you do. I do believe it. You are not alone in this. And you are not in any way wrong, or broken. You have a different perspective. If you fall in or out of love, what then? It is not the end of the world.” Lyana sighed.

“Logically, I know this, but my mind will not give me peace.” She drank more water.

“Perhaps you would like to sleep for a little while?” Delia feared Lyana would fall over if she did not get into bed. A late night trip down the hall last evening had revealed a light on in Lyana’s room and the sound of pacing.

“Yes, I think I need it.” Delia did what she could to help Lyana prepare for a nap.

“I am not sure if it would help, nor do I know what is to be done in these situations, but…” Delia placed the pitcher of water on the nightstand. “You may be able to postpone any sort of marriage or talk of it for a while.”

“Giles has asked specifically that I search for a prince-consort.” Lyana lay down and raised one hand to cover her eyes.

“You could order him to back down.” That got a small huff of laughter from her. “But truly, if you ask him, I know that he would agree. He cares about your well-being, stubborn as he is.” Delia let the curtains fall to dim the room. “I think that what is best for you right now is time, and what is best for you will be best for Wysteria. Please don’t stress too much. You are a good person.” Delia leaned slightly over the bed and clasped Lyana’s free hand. “You will not lead us astray whichever path you take. This I trust. You, I trust.”

Lyana’s eyes watered again, but she was smiling. “You are such a dear friend, Delia. Thank you.”

“Get some sleep. I will make sure nothing disturbs you.” Lyana was asleep before Delia left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s emotional. It’s a little like what I went through sort of. I define more as cupioromantic- someone who doesn’t experience romantic attraction but wants to. Byron is going to be requiesromantic- “an orientation characterized by feeling little to no romantic attraction due to some mental or emotional exhaustion or trauma.” His dad definitely abused him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I am officially out of backup chapters. My phone died a while ago, so I'm starting the app over to finish this.

Almost two weeks after the ceremony, an official letter arrived from Stein. Lyana knew immediately what it was, and her heart was in her throat, but when Giles started to read it to her, she was once more grateful that Delia was there with her. Lyana had begun to insist on Delia, Nico, and Giles joining her for breakfast every morning, so it was easy for Delia to give Lyana’s hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. Neither of them had spoken to Giles about their discussion, but they had talked together most nights since. The proposal was news to everyone else.

“Really, I have no idea what Stein is thinking.” Giles looked nonplussed at the letter. Leo had also joined them this morning. Lyana had extended the invitation to all her tutors, but Leo was the first to take her up on her offer.

“It is a mysterious country,” Leo smirked.

“A marriage could well be an opportunity to open diplomatic relations with Stein. Building relations with them would be very beneficial to Wysteria.” Giles’ expression was pensive.

“He is right, you know,” said Leo through a mouthful of scone. “But the decision would be up to you in the end.”

Lyana had been staring at her plate, not touching the food throughout the conversation, Delia’s eyes surreptitiously on her all the while.

“Lyana, are you still ill?” Giles’ use of her name made her lips quirk up briefly. She was pleased she had convinced them to use it instead of “princess”.

Lyana had thought long and hard about this topic, usually the main one with Delia. She knew that King Byron was much more genteel than his father, and she hoped they could be friends, with or without a marriage, but she had made a decision based on her duty more than her heart.

“I will go to Stein and speak with King Byron.”

\---------------------------------

The next day, Giles waited for Lyana outside the palace door so that he could see her off to Stein. He would be following behind her shortly, but there were matters which required his attention first.

“Nico will be with you throughout your trip, and Delia as well, of course,” He nodded in the direction of the carriage in front of which stood the pair. Lyana could tell that he was nervous for her. It would be her first royal meeting without him by her side. “And Alyn is your attending knight--”

“I will be fine,” she tried to reassure him. “I trust all four of you, and you can trust us. Right, Nico?” she called to him.

“Yes.” Nico’s tone lacked its normal vibrancy, and his face was somber.

“Nico, are you alright?” His eyes widened as if realizing how he appeared.

“Oh, yes!” His smile returned. “I am perfectly fine, but thank you for asking.”

They said their goodbyes, and Lyana boarded the carriage to begin the trek. They drove through the town on the way out, and she wondered at the many changes that had come about since she had shown King Byron around. Her mind wandered to one conversation in particular.

\---------------------------------

“It is surprisingly lively,” King Byron said in bemusement. Lyana smiled back at him, but he was gazing at his surroundings. It was impossible to conceal the elegance and poise that he exuded, so many of the townsfolk were watching them carefully. It was a very busy market day which did not help matters.

Lyana looked around and realized that the two knights were absent. “Where are Alyn and Albert?” she questioned. King Byron frowned as he searched the faces around them.

“Perhaps they became lost in the crowd?” He gestured to a side alley that was relatively free of people and sloped upwards, providing a good vantage point. “We can wait there and watch for them.”

The two made their way through the throng and rested in the narrow opening within an arm’s reach of each other. They watched the people pass them by, he with more interest. _I think he may be having fun._ Lyana thought when she glanced at him. His expression was difficult to read, but his face was open nevertheless.

The silence between them did not feel uncomfortable, and Lyana found herself smiling at her strange circumstances. She, a new princess, in an alley with the mysterious king of Stein watching the people in the market.

Suddenly a group of children raced down the hill towards them, paying very little heed to what was ahead. Lyana had barely turned to see the commotion before she was pulled to one side of the alleyway, safely away from the children’s path. She felt King Byron’s hand lightly gripping her upper arm, but he released her almost as soon as she noticed.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she breathed out a sigh, “thank you.” She looked back toward where the group of children had disappeared and smiled once more. _It really is so lively here._ She felt his eye on her and turned to meet his gaze.

“You smile often.”

“Do I?” She felt self-conscious all of a sudden, but he was now the one looking towards the place the children had vanished into the crowd.

“This is a good environment for them.”

Lyana was curious about the distant look in his eye, but she could hear Alyn calling her name.

\---------------------------------

“Lyana?” Nico’s voice made Lyana start, waking her up from the light doze into which she had fallen. He looked apologetic as he said, “We are almost to Stein Castle.”

The three day journey had felt longer than that. She was glad to see it come to a close. All three gazed out the windows, and in the late afternoon sun, Lyana could just make out the castle through the trees. A breeze blew by, rustling the new summer leaves, and Lyana suddenly felt more calm than she had since becoming the princess.

She was ready to face this, one way or another.

\---------------------------------

Lyana was brought immediately to her guest room in the castle upon her arrival. It was just as lovely as the one she had been provided in Wysteria, but this color scheme was less stark. Both Nico and Delia had followed her to ensure she had what she needed before they would retire to their own rooms, and Alyn had gone to scout the layout of the palace.

“We will be here for about ten days, so when you are not learning about Stein, I will help you to continue your Wysterian studies. But, Lyana,” Nico waited for her to meet his eyes, “please tell me if there is anything you need.”

“I will,” she promised. His tone had made her examine his face as it was reminiscent of just before they had left. He looked uncomfortable and jumpy. “Nico, you look as though you have been dreading something ever since this journey started. Is there anything I can do?”

His surprise at her concern was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. The knight who had accompanied the king to the her ceremony was there to deliver a message.

“Princess, his majesty asks if you will join him for dinner this evening. He wishes to speak with you.” Lyana consented and spoke with him briefly.

Nico watched from the back of the room. The knight glanced at him, their eyes met, and then Albert was gone.

\---------------------------------

Around an hour after their arrival, Lyana sat in the dining room with King Byron. Their conversation had begun with the common courtesies of asking after her journey, how she found her room, and so on. The silences that fell between them were more awkward now than they had been before the proposal. Nevertheless, he was sure to tell her, “If you should find yourself in need of anything, please don’t hesitate to ask anyone here.”

“I will, thank you.” Lyana’s mind wandered to the reason she was here. The topic had not come up yet, but she felt it would soon. The longer the dinner went on, the more anxious she felt, but Albert, who was standing to one side near Alyn, spared her more silence.

“Princess, you will also remember reading, we sent you word of a ball to be held your last night here.” Lyana nodded along with Albert’s words. The four continued over the schedule that would fill the next week and a half, but they were quickly finished.

King Byron seemed to take pity on her, so Lyana was soon free to return to her room, even though they had not spoken about the engagement details. Alyn was acting as her personal guard for the time being, so he was escorting her to her room.

They said nothing on the way back, but at her door, Alyn turned to her: “Try not to overthink things, hm?”

“Is my distress that obvious?” Lyana meant it to sound humorous, but Alyn only raised an eyebrow. She sighed and entered her room.

\---------------------------------

Byron had returned to his study to finish off the papers for the day, which Albert began to hand him. He had barely sat down before a knock sounded at the door, and who should enter but Nico.

“Your majesty,” Nico bowed deeply in front of the desk and remained low.

Byron narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, but said nothing and let the silence grow as he surveyed him.

“I am truly sorry, King Byron,” Nico closed his eyes, awaiting the rebuke he knew he deserved. The first hit did not come from Byron.

“Do you understand just how selfish you have been?!” Albert’s voice was low, but sharp.

“Yes.” The words rang clearly through the small room. “I had my reasons for going to Wysteria, but now that it has come to this, there may be other things I can do.”

“You--” Albert scowled. “Not even--” he fumed.

“Al,” Byron’s silent command hushed whatever comments Albert wanted to say. There was another brief silence before he spoke again. “Stand up, Nico. We will discuss this later, when there is more time. At this moment, you are the personal butler to the princess of Wysteria.”

Nico hesitated before straightening, but when he did, he kept his eyes averted. “I will return to my duties.” He turned on his heel and headed to the door. He made to step into the hallway, but turned back to stare at Byron as he said, “King Byron, what are your intentions regarding Lyana?”

Byron held his gaze firmly. “She will be queen.” _Whether of Wysteria or also of Stein, I will be her ally. That is what I intend._

Nico continued to stare a moment longer, but then he gave one quick nod and left. Afterwards, Byron tried and failed to finish his work, so he dismissed Albert for the evening and returned to his room. Stripping down to his trousers, shirt, and waistcoat, he stepped out onto his balcony to watch the stars above.

\---------------------------------

King Byron was busier than he had anticipated, Albert said, so he had deferred the tour of Stein Castle to Albert himself. He seemed to talk about each place in terms of what King Byron thought of it. “This is his majesty’s favorite drawing room where he entertains most of his guests.”

 _He seems to almost worship the king. I suppose he_ would _be much more preferable than the last…_ Lyana could gather bits and pieces of King Byron’s personality through what little even Albert expressed, but then again, he seemed closer to the king than almost anyone. She decided to subtly pry a little deeper.

“Excuse me, Albert?”

“Yes, your highness?”

“I have a sort of request if you don’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this chapter. I'll probably be editing it a lot later. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Albert agreed to speak with Lyana upon returning to her room. Once they reached it, they found Nico had brought her tea, just like he normally did in Wysteria.

“Right on time! I was just letting it steep.” Nico bustled about the tea tray, never once acknowledging Albert’s presence, but preparing a third cup all the same. Albert, however, had a dissatisfied frown on his face.

“Is something the matter, Albert?” Lyana questioned. A tension had arisen when they entered the room, but she couldn’t quite understand why.

Albert turned away to glance out the window. “No, just that I was reminded of something unpleasant.”

“Why that’s strange.” Nico flashed a bright, but tight smile as he finished pouring tea. He handed a cup to Lyana as he said, “Any room is always brighter when our dear princess is here to smile - perhaps there’s something on your glasses clouding your vision?”

Albert grew more annoyed at Nico’s words, his mouth a thin line. The tension in room was almost palpable now, and Lyana glanced from one to the other in confusion. Both were acting as though they knew the other fairly well and had had something of a falling out, but wasn’t this Nico’s first visit to Stein as well? Neither would meet the other’s gaze, both faced a little away from each other, but Albert spoke again, fracturing the silence into something a little less… pronounced.

“At any rate, you mentioned a request, your Highness?”

“Oh, yes, if you don’t mind,” Lyana nodded in response. “I would be pleased if you could tell me a little more about King Byron. He is very busy and likely won’t have much time to speak with me himself, so I hoped you could help. And not only the king, but Stein and daily life here as well. I want to know everything if you’ll let me.”

Albert considered her for a moment, traces of his scowl lingering, then readjusted his glasses and stood up a little straighter. “Very well. I will tell you what I can.” Lyana began to drink her tea as she listened to him speak. “From a very young age, His Majesty was perfect at everything he did: fencing, literature, painting, languages, et cetera.”

Lyana paused to ask, “Everything? Really?” Her voice held nothing but a request for confirmation, knowing already that Albert was a tad biased.

“Certainly. His tutor at the time was highly skilled in the fine arts, and even he recognized King Byron’s brilliance.” Albert almost seemed to be smug about his king’s abilities, and Nico narrowly avoided rolling his eyes.

A short time later, the discussion had moved on to some Stein traditions, but a knock at the door put it on hold. Nico opened the door to allow King Byron to enter. He gave a slight bow to Lyana, who had automatically risen to give her own deep curtsey.

“I apologize for being unable join you today, and now for removing your entertainment. Albert, the librarians are in need of your help.”

“Yes, your Majesty. Princess,” he turned back to Lyana, “we will have some more time later this week. If you will excuse me.” Albert then moved across the room to where Byron waited, then bowed before exiting.

Lyana managed to slip out an, “Of course, thank you,” before Albert was off. Nico looked to Byron and picked up on some silent signal, for he shortly left as well.

“I shall take these dishes to the kitchen and leave you for a while.” Nico wheeled the tea cart out into the hallway and closed the door behind him, leaving Lyana alone with Byron. She was unsure if her nerves began to rattle because she dreaded the upcoming conversation or for some other reason, but heart wouldn’t stop racing. She offered Byron a chair, and they both sat down near each other. Byron himself felt awkward, not that anything in his demeanor gave him away. It seemed a small eternity before Byron spoke.

“I hope you are not wanting for anything?”

“No, not at all! Everything has been wonderful.” Her nervousness brought forward several ramblings about how beautiful she found everything in Stein; from the landscapes they had seen on the carriage ride in, to the small, ornate decorations in her room. After a few moments she managed to stop herself and felt a slight burn in her cheeks.

“I see.” Byron gave a somehow gentle smile and stood. “I fear I still can’t join you for the first part of your stay, but my schedule has been cleared for the last three days.”

“Well, thank you very much! I’m looking forward to it.”

“Good.” Byron turned away and headed for door, but he paused suddenly in the doorway, as if remembering something, and glanced back. “Oh, and if you need me at any time, please simply call through the tapestry, there-” he motioned to a hanging decoration near her bed. “I will hear you.”

Lyana blinked.

“Have a pleasant evening.” Byron left the room, leaving her slightly bewildered, and attempting to decipher the strange phrase. What on earth did that mean, “call through the tapestry”? She did not have time to ponder it as Nico returned, and they had a lesson on Wysterian architecture to cover.

\---------------------------------

Later that night, Lyana sat on her bed, brushing her hair in preparation for sleep. _I am not sure why, but ever since we left for Stein, the days seem shorter somehow. Maybe it’s because there are so many things we’ve been discussing and the days are so full._ The candlelight flickered as a slight breeze seemed to whisper through the room. She paused for moment, and her thoughts traveled back to earlier.

_“Oh, and if you need me at any time, please simply call through the tapestry, there. I will hear you.”_

“Or maybe it’s because King Byron and I haven’t discussed our arrangement yet.” She murmured. She put down the brush and laid back. “My poor heart can’t take much more of this stress. We need to talk, and sooner rather than later.”

Lyana sat up again and climbed out of bed, deciding to investigate the aforementioned tapestry. She donned her robe as she walked across room. Standing in front of the tapestry, she decided that merely calling through it, which felt an awful lot like talking _to_ it, would not do. One hand brushed across the surface, causing it to drift away from the wall, and a small glint caught her eye. Pulling back the fabric further revealed a door knob, which Lyana turned and pushed on.

She found herself in a short, narrow hallway, another door on the other side, barely three feet from her own threshold. Hesitantly, Lyana stepped forward, the only light coming from behind her and under the door in front. She knocked quietly as she called, “King Byron?”

“Come in,” came back to her, slightly muffled, so she pulled this door open as well. She had to push another, remarkably similar tapestry out of the way on this side, before she took in her new surroundings.

Byron sat at a medium-sized desk with a few neat piles of papers. He was reading one, but once she emerged from the door, he looked up at her.

“Princess, how may I help you?”

“Oh- well, I…” Now that she thought back, Lyana realized what Byron had meant by calling through the tapestry. “I was confused earlier by what you meant-” She gestured to her entrance. “I understand now.” Byron placed the document he was reading down. If she didn’t know any better, Lyana might have thought he was suppressing a smile.

“Yes, that was perhaps not the best phrasing. What did you need?”

“Oh, hm.” It was finally time for this discussion. “Well, we haven’t had the chance to discuss the… Terms of our engagement yet, and I hoped now would be a good time to start.” Byron sat up a little in his chair as he gestured to one near his desk.

“If you are certain, then please.” Byron shuffled through the documents in front of him, returning the one he had been reading back into its place. “To begin with, however, you should know that we had discussed what room to give you during your stay here and decided that the one you would have after we are married would suffice. I hope that was not presumptuous?”

“No, not at all.” Truly, it only made sense that they start their habits now.

“I’m glad. Did you have anything specific in mind?”

“Giles, my advisor, has taught me about how, when royals of different countries marry, the land becomes sort of shared, but I still do not fully understand. Will Stein and Wysteria become one country?”

“Only if you and I decide it is what’s best for our people and stability. If the people of one country do not wish to join the other, it is best for the safety of both that we respect them. This would also mean that you and I would spend much of our time apart, ruling separately, but always in contact.”

“I see,” Lyana nodded. That also made sense. She continued to ask questions about the logistics of their engagement until at least two hours had passed, and Byron patiently explained all that he could. This, more than anything else, allowed Lyana to relax a little. He was genuinely kind, questioning her right back about details she already knew, testing her knowledge and helping her realize she was not out of her depth at all. He even smiled a few times when she laughed.

“Your expression changes all the time,” Byron murmured to himself. Lyana wasn’t sure if she was meant to hear it, but it caused a slight blush nevertheless. She wondered what he saw in her.

Byron‘s gaze moved to the documents spread out over his desk. “I apologize, I shouldn’t have kept you so long. I will return to my room.” She stood.

“Yes, you should get some rest.” He looked to a clock on a wall. “But Albert also says I shouldn’t work so late. I will also retire for the evening.” Lyana was about to open the hidden door, but then Byron spoke again.

“Shall we go into town on your eighth day?”

“I’m sorry?” Byron had removed his coat and turned back to her. She had never seen him look so relaxed and casual, and somehow, his gaze meeting hers was enough to make her heart flutter.

“I will show you around town, as you did for me in Wysteria. Is there anything else you wish to do during your stay?” Byron was not usually a man of many words, but tonight had been pleasant, and he had no desire to bring it to an end. “We were ill-prepared to properly welcome you, as my scheduled should have been more available. If you need anything, I’m prepared to provide it for you.”

Time seemed to be moving so fast and yet so slow at the same time as Lyana thought. Idly she wondered what he looked like without the eyepatch.

“I enjoyed our conversation tonight. If you don’t mind, I think I’d like to speak with you again, so that we may come to know each other better.” Byron was silent and still for a moment, Lyana thought she could see his mind working. It was likely he wouldn’t have the time for idle conversation.

\---------------------------------

Byron was very pleased to know that she had also found their evening enjoyable. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the time for her, but he was very used to taking his work back to his room at the end of the day. It was easier than having time to himself, time that would cause thoughts of his father to surface. Talking with her might bring his childhood to light, but he already knew he liked her. He let his guard down around her, he watched her, she came to his mind unbidden. He was not unaware of her hesitation when faced with their marriage. Because of his father, he had never allowed himself to hope for a relationship, for anyone who thought he was like Gerald would be rightfully nervous.

“Do you need to know me better so you may be less afraid of me?” He watched Lyana’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“No! I don’t find you to be anything other than a gentleman. You have been so kind to me. I ask to talk with you because, even in my position as princess, it would make me happy if we were on friendly terms, and perhaps…” she cleared her throat, “more, but-” She looked down at floor, and Byron saw that her cheeks were pink. “If you don’t have time, then please tell me.” She was very adorable.

Byron gazed at her for a moment, admiring her gentle beauty, then he walked across room towards her. “Very well, I will do as you ask, but only if we are the same in this. I also wish to know you better.”

“Of course.” She met his eyes again, smiling, and held out her hand to shake. He took it, feeling a small shock when they touched, but she pulled away again shortly.

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do marriages between countries work? I have no idea. Thanks for your patience!


	12. Chapter 12

Time passed by quickly enough, with many diplomats and instructors giving Lyana different lessons in Stein history. Then every evening, Lyana would knock on Byron’s door, and they would talk for about an hour before retiring for bed. On the morning of her eighth day, Byron was there at breakfast to meet her and discuss scheduling for the remaining days before the ball. Once they were finished, they parted to prepare for the day’s trip into town. Lyana returned to her room to change into her traveling clothes, then Nico escorted her back to the foyer. They stood making idle conversation until Byron appeared a few moments later.

“Are you ready, Princess?”

“Yes, all set!” Lyana turned to greet Byron and found him to be in a very casual outfit. She felt her face go slightly puzzled before she could stop herself. That was one thing she found very difficult, masking her expression so as not to give herself away to a political rival or such. Byron took in her change in expression but didn’t seem offended.

“Is this acceptable? I confess I often find myself too busy to go into town, so I made an educated guess about the fashion.”

Lyana suddenly recalled their brief conversation when she had shown him around her own town, and how they had drawn attention to themselves. Byron had been, not extravagantly dressed, but clothed much more brightly than the average citizen was used to.

“Of course, but now I feel overdressed.” She smiled to show there was no sting behind her words, and Byron gave a soft smile in return.

“I hope you have a good time, Lyana! I’ll see you when you return,” Nico said.

“You’re not coming with us?”

Byron interjected, “I thought it’d be nice to be inconspicuous, so we will be alone. Well,” he looked to where Alyn and Albert had entered, “with some secret watchers.” Alyn and Albert were also dressed casually, the only sign the were more than townspeople being the swords hanging at their hips. Alyn raised his hand in greeting before the two of them were out the door, climbing onto their horses and riding ahead to the meeting point.

Lyana and Byron boarded a carriage themselves, but they were dropped off just outside town. They spent the morning wandering about to major landmarks, and the two knights kept a discrete distance, always within eyesight, ready to rush in if needed, but they otherwise ignored the royal pair. They spent several hours exploring, and this was the most Lyana had ever heard Byron speak, outside of their private chats late at night. She found his voice to be quite nice. He was taking the time to explain to her all the differences he could remember from Wysteria, and any questions she had, he answered with the same kind patience. They even stopped at a few street vendors so that Lyana could purchase some memorabilia and gifts for her friends.

Later, they stood in a shady spot off the main path and people-watched while snacking on some fresh fruit. At first, Lyana had thought it would be much too early for fruit, but Byron had explained that they were working with a new invention called a “greenhouse”. Once he explained how it worked, she stood examining the idea over and over in her mind, marveling at all Stein and Wysteria could do together if allowed. Though lost in thought, she didn’t startle at the quiet voice that interrupted her.

“It is different to Wysteria, is it not?”

“Yes, but in the best way possible,” she nodded with a faint smile, looking around once more. The main streets were all bright and wide, tiny shops jostled for space on either side of the off-streets and alleys. There were numerous differences between the countries, but even more similarities. They continued on, walking side by side through the throngs crowding the street. Now that the hottest part of the day had passed, the crowd seemed endless. A thought popped into Lyana’s mind.

“Won’t someone recognize you? Is it safe for the k- I mean, for you to be walking around openly like this?” Larger crowds normally meant more danger, but Byron and, when she glanced back to check on their chaperones, Albert both seemed entirely at ease. When she returned her gaze to Byron, however, she noticed his face fall ever so slightly.  

“Most of our people don’t know what I look like. They know my name but that’s about it.”

Her steps slowed and she felt puzzled; why would the people not know what their king looks like? She felt it better not to pry, as Byron had looked unhappy. Perhaps he would explain later on in their relationship, but she had no wish to intrude on his private thoughts. She suddenly realized she had almost been separated from Byron. He was starting up an old, stone stairway a few paces ahead as she hurried to catch up, but she stumbled over the uneven pavement and twisted her ankle.

She let out a pained sound, falling and skinning her palms on impact against the hard ground.

Her sharp intake of breath caught Byron’s attention, and he rushed back to her with long strides. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, only a little embarrassed.” Byron gently caught her elbow, the other hand naturally reaching out to land on her waist as he helped her stand again.  He stabilized her, then offered his left arm to help her the rest of the way up the stairs, waving off the concerned witnesses. She took it with a grateful smile, leaning on him more when she felt the twinge of pain at the first step.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Byron couldn’t deny that the feeling of the princess’ hand on his arm was pleasant, though he did feel guilty that she was in pain. He berated himself every so often as they continued through their tour, but she had also continuously declined returning to the palace early. He could see her wince when she put too much weight on the ankle, yet on they went. As the afternoon wore on, he told himself they were still linked together to avoid being separated, as her wincing was less pronounced.

The ideas Byron had about expanding their relations with other countries were easy to bring up with Lyana, and the questions she asked compelled him to delve further into details. Talking in general came easy around her.

“If we begin to trade more actively between Stein and Wysteria, I believe many resources could be offered at much lower prices,” he said, watching the people milling about in the late afternoon. “Their lives would be better.” Byron could feel her eyes on his profile as he gazed out resolutely over the crowd; it was the first time in a long while he regretted having the eyepatch. He had the strange desire to look her in the eye, to show her his face; the face of the tyrant king. Somehow he knew she would understand.

From the corner of his eye he saw her frown slightly and turn away. They were approaching the carriage, and the princess finally withdrew her hand from his arm. The knight, Alyn, handed her into her seat, and Byron followed, sitting opposite her. Something felt suddenly tense between them. He tried to discreetly study her expression- she had so many, it was fascinating- but couldn’t place the emotions.

“I’m certain you’re tired after today. How are your hands? Your ankle?”

“Better now, thank you.” The smile she gave him did not reach her eyes; it was not as bright and easy as the others he had seen from her, and she quickly turned to watching the scenery pass by out the window as they started moving. Had he done or said something that upset her? Though she was not the kind of person to blame anyone for a mistake like that. No, she was all kindness and goodness. But something was bothering her, and Byron felt the need to fix it. He took a steadying breath before reaching out to clasp her right hand in his.

“What’s wrong?” Lyana’s eyes widened as they met his, then started to water. She blinked back the tears before they could fall.

“I’m sorry,” she huffed a watery laugh, her free hand coming up to wipe at her eyes. “I promise it’s nothing you need to worry about.” She gave his hand a light squeeze. “Today was absolutely wonderful, thank you.” After a small sniffle, she shook her head a little to clear it and changed the subject. “So the ball will be the engagement announcement for Stein, but do we need to sign an official contract?” Byron followed her lead, but he could not stop thinking about what had made the princess so unhappy.

Once they arrived back at the castle, Lyana retired to her room to rest before dinner and to have her ankle looked at, and Byron went to his study. He and Albert worked together, and at some point, Byron was vaguely aware that Nico had joined them. His presence only served to remind Byron that Lyana was unhappy. He soon realized he had been staring at the same document for too long, and he couldn’t stay silent any longer.

“What would make a cheerful person suddenly cry?” Both Albert and Nico looked at him with wide eyes.

“Your majesty?” said Albert.

“If someone is happy and confident one moment, but begins to cry the next, what could have caused that?”

“Well,” began Albert, “it could be any number of things I suppose--”

“Are you, by chance, asking about the princess, your majesty?” Nico interrupted. “She was rather muted when you returned. Did something happen?”

“I am unsure. She said it was nothing I needed to worry about.”

“Well, that could certainly be a problem,” Albert began. “Perhaps she is dissatisfied with how she is being treated here?”

“I doubt it’s that sort of problem,” Nico replied. “More likely she’s homesick, or maybe worried about her assignments.”

“That doesn’t seem right,” Byron frowned.

“What happened just before this? We might be able to figure it out,” said Albert.

“No, I shouldn’t have brought it up. It’s clearly private to her. Forgive me, let’s finish this piece before dinner.”

If Byron hadn’t already looked down, he might have noticed Nico’s face turn from a puzzled frown, to realization, to glee within a few seconds.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, Lyana had decided to visit the castle library for her own pleasure, as opposed to having a lesson there. She had not brought many books with her to keep herself occupied and was now beginning to feel the boredom. Early on, she had resolved to learn as much about Stein as she could before going home. It was also a welcome distraction from the thoughts of inadequacy that had loomed over her before they left town. Hopefully Byron wasn’t feeling like he had done something wrong. She had been watching him take so much of his people’s happiness into consideration with every idea he spoke, and she felt as though she were only playing at being royalty. In what world could she ever hope to be as good a ruler as Byron?

She shut the dusty old tome she was trying to read with a dull thunk, blinking back the fresh wave of sadness. She carefully returned it to its place on the shelves and searched for something fictional that might distract her better. Her fingers brushed along the spines of the books as she walked along one wall, reading the titles aloud, but then she spied a book that was about half as tall as the rest near it, and much thinner. Pulling it off the shelf, Lyana noted that it seemed to be some kind of children’s tale, full of pictures and a magical story. She thumbed through the pages, and they caught her attention enough for her to go back to the beginning and start reading it.

The story told of a young woman who met a wolf with a silver pelt. The wolf revealed to the lady that he had been cursed by his father, and he feared that he would soon lose himself to the curse completely. One day, the wolf did not come to meet her, so the lady went looking for him. She found him deep in the forest.

 

_ “I am becoming more like a wolf,” he said. “I forgot you.” _

_ The girl walked to him, then put her arms around his neck. _

_ “You are my friend. I will always help you remember,” she said. Then she kissed the wolf on his forehead, and suddenly…  _

 

Lyana blinked for a moment. When looking to the next page, she found only the back cover. She ran a finger down the inside of the spine where the pages should have been. It was an old book, and it was likely they had simply fallen out a long time ago. She carefully shut the book and ran her palm over the cover, curious about the end of the tale. Stein fairytales seemed quite different from those in Wysteria. As she was about to put the book back on the shelf, Nico entered the library.

“Dinner is ready, Lyana,” he said, walking up to her. “Find anything good to read?”

“Yes, this one was very interesting.” Lyana showed him the text.

“You should keep it then!”

“What? No, I couldn’t-”

“It would be a good keepsake from your first journey to Stein.” He smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll work something out with the librarians. I love that fairytale, too.” He turned with a wink and walked to the door. Lyana was about to follow him, but his words stopped her. If this was a Stein tale, then where had Nico read it? “Are you coming?” he asked, and it was enough to push away her thoughts for the time being. Book in hand, Lyana followed Nico out of the library to dinner.

 

\---------------------------------

 

With dinner concluded, Nico was explaining to Lyana the schedule for the final two days of their stay.

“King Byron has asked that I apologize on his behalf, and tell you he’s too busy to spend both days with you after all. He will be able to see you periodically, but he will also have meetings and work to attend to before the ball.”

“I see.” Nico carefully watched Lyana’s expression. She had improved her ability to mask her emotions, but he could clearly see the disappointment there. “Well, what will we be doing tomorrow then?”

So Lyana also liked King Byron. There was no certainty without asking, of course, but both enjoyed the other’s company greatly. Nico knew of their evening chats. No doubt there would be another this evening. He smiled to himself as he left Lyana’s room, and he made his way back to King Byron’s study. Knocking softly, he stepped into the soft, warm firelight of the dim room.

“Nico, what is it?” King Byron said without looking up.

Nico took a breath. “I wanted to apologize again for being so selfish.” He punctuated his words with a bow, then stood again. King Byron looked up at him.

“I can guess at what your intentions were. I would ask for more details, but your reports have been satisfactory. If you had spoken with me beforehand, this awkwardness might have been prevented, but I trust you won’t do it again.” Nico nodded. “Good. Then your current duty is to remain as the princess’ personal butler.”

“Sir.” Nico bowed again, and King Byron stood, making ready to return to his bedroom. “There’s one more thing, if you don’t mind.” King Byron paused and looked at the clock on the mantle, then at Nico, waiting for him to go on. Nico had to resist asking if it was time to meet with his  _ fiancée _ . How exciting! “Will you tell me how you feel about Lyana?”

King Byron looked faintly taken aback by the sudden question. “How I feel? Surely you know that we are engaged to be married?”

Nico shook his head. “That is not what I mean. You’re talking about uniting the two countries. I am not asking about the country, I am asking about how you personally feel about her.”

King Byron looked perplexed, like he had almost never given thought to it. He sat down again at his desk, then propped his elbows on it. “I’m not certain I understand the question. I have never considered myself separate from Stein. There are many things I don’t know about my own heart.” He leaned back in the chair. “The princess seems to be my opposite.”

“Your opposite?” Nico asked quietly, afraid to disturb the sudden honest atmosphere.

“Yes…” King Byron’s eye almost seemed to glaze over. Nico couldn’t recall the last time he had removed the patch around others. “Her heart is so openly displayed on her face through her emotions. Her expression changes all the time depending on how she feels. I never tire of watching her.” King Byron’s expression relaxed into a rare, genuine smile. Nico felt certain this was the beginnings of love.

 

\---------------------------------

 

The next day, Lyana was plenty busy preparing for the ball. She had just finished the final fitting of her dress and was changing into her afternoon dress. She thought about what Nico and Byron had been saying about this ball. Though the official marriage wouldn’t be for some time yet, this party was a way to introduce her to Stein society, and it was almost like an engagement party for them. Lyana stepped out from behind her dress screen and sat down on the sofa in the room. A light knock sounded at the door, and Byron entered.

“King Byron,” Lyana stood to greet him, giving a small curtsey in response to his shallow bow.

“I came to apologize in person about today and tomorrow. I am sorry I couldn’t make more time for you.”

“No, please, I’m only just beginning to understand the strain you’re under as king. I’m still learning what is needed to be a princess, and I feel stretched in too many directions already.” She smiled at him, and he smiled softly back, but didn’t respond. There was a sudden intensity to his gaze that made warmth rise to her cheeks. Unsure of what to say, she could only try to hold his gaze, but it was difficult. Her eyes lowered down to his chest, and she noted for the first time the crest on his lapel. It matched the one on the paintbrush she had found with Robert weeks ago. She must have seen it on his coat when they first met in the woods. Perhaps now was a good moment to ask about their meeting, or rather, to try to explain why she had been there. She was about to speak when-

“You are beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some liberties with how greenhouses would work in this time period.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere kinda!

If Lyana hadn’t been visibly blushing before, she definitely was now. The words were as honest as they were sudden, and she had no idea how to respond.

“Oh, why thank you,” she managed, resisting the urge she felt to cover her face and curl into a ball. “Would you care for some tea? Nico just brought it in.” She walked to the tea cart in what she hoped was a composed walk. Anything to hide her face for a moment and calm her blush.

“Please.” Byron sounded flustered as well. Lyana chanced a glance at his face as she poured. He looked a bit embarrassed and was rubbing at the eye under his patch, left side turned away from her.

Tea poured, she now had to bring it to him whether she was ready or not. She took both cups and handed one over to Byron. Their eyes met for a moment, but both had to look away again almost immediately. Lyana’s blush returned in full-force. She moved to sit down in her chair, but another knock sounded at the door.

“Come in.” Albert entered and bowed.

“Your majesty, it’s almost time,” he said.

“All right, thank you, Al.” Byron looked back to Lyana again. “Well, Princess, I look forward to tomorrow. Thank you for the tea…” He looked for a place to set his still-full cup down, finally deciding the tea cart would be best. He then gave a short bow and hurried out of the room, a slightly befuddled Albert right behind him.

The moment the door closed, Lyana quickly locked it and flung herself onto her bed, face down. She let out a small sound that could really only be described as a squeal; equal parts mortification and happiness. Well, perhaps mostly mortification. Should she have given him a compliment in return? Did she react badly? It was no secret that many of the servants in the castle talked of Byron’s handsome features, and Lyana did think him so, but to know he thought her beautiful made her heart stutter in her chest. She ran through the moment again and again, trying to puzzle together what she was feeling, but her mind was finally drawn away from it by Nico coming to whisk her away to the next task. She threw herself into her schedule all day long, then fell sound asleep that night, exhausted.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Lyana woke slowly, but early, to the maids entering her room and drawing back the curtains. She stretched this way and that, feeling surprisingly well-rested for all that her mind had done to attempt to constantly repeat yesterday’s… conversation. A fresh wave of embarrassment washed over her, and she sat up to put her head in her hands.

There was a small thunk on the table next to her bed, and Lyana looked up to see that one maid had put down a box tied with a lovely ribbon. She carefully reached over to grab it, and when she opened it, she found a beautiful pair of shoes that matched her gown for the ball perfectly.

Lyana lifted them from the box to admire them; they sparkled in the morning sun. She had to assume they were a gift from Byron. She set them gently on the floor, then tried them on. They were exactly right for her feet, and oh, so comfortable, too.

The maids had finished their tasks in her room, so Lyana took advantage of the brief privacy to test her new shoes out by practising the dance she would share with Byron. She managed to get through most of it without forgetting any steps, but soon came a knock at her door and a voice announcing it was Nico. She quickly stepped out of the shoes and put on her robe before letting him enter.

“Good morning, Lyana!” he said brightly. “Oh, good, King Byron’s present made it to you,” he continued, indicating the shoes.

“I thought they might be from him,” Lyana smiled. Nico narrowed his eyes and watched her. She didn’t know what to think, but he seemed satisfied with whatever he had seen.

“Well, we have just a few hours before you’ll need to be dressed, so get changed and we can start with some riding practice.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

At last, evening fell and the ball began. Lyana was finally fully prepared and entered the ballroom. She nodded in greeting to the guests as she walked through the crowd, and she spotted Byron not to far in. When she had made her way to him, the duke and duchess to whom he was speaking saw her first and gave shallow bows. This caused Byron himself to turn to greet her, but as his eyes landed on her, he looked just a little surprised. He regained his composure, however, and bowed to her, she curtseying in return. Byron excused them from the conversation he had been a part of, them offered Lyana his arm.

They walked together through the room, now, and Byron introduced her to several people, also stopping to speak with those she had previously met. Lyana felt a little overwhelmed at the number of people she was still trying to remember, but Byron was very careful to greet each person by name before she had the chance. She was grateful for the quick reminders, and Byron seemed pleased with her if his soft smile was anything to go by. Finally, they moved off to the side for a short break.

“You are doing extremely well, your highness,” Byron smiled at her. “I hope that my introductions helped you.”

“Yes, very much. Thank you.” Lyana took the opportunity to also thank him for his gift. “I am wearing the shoes you gave me.” She lifted her skirts up a little and poked one foot out for him to see. “They are so beautiful. I am very grateful. You have been so kind to me this entire stay, and I cannot thank you enough for everything.”

“You need offer no thanks, but I am glad they are to your liking.” He looked as though he wanted to say more, but just then the music started, requiring them to lead the first dance. Byron offered his hand this time, and Lyana took a deep breath. She reached out and took the hand of her fiancé and, hopefully, friend, and they stepped out onto the floor, all the guests giving them room. When they reached the center, they took their positions, but Lyana felt very tense. She was gripping Byron’s hand too hard, but he squeezed hers back suddenly, and she looked at him. Their eyes met and she could tell that his said,  _ breathe _ .

And they were off.

Byron was an excellent dance partner, always leading Lyana with plenty of warning before each step coming up, but only through gentle pressure with his hands on hers, or her waist. Before she knew it, others were joining them on the floor, and then it was over. She and Byron stepped apart and bowed, and the whole room applauded the musicians. This repeated a few times until Lyana felt she could no longer catch her breath.

“Would you like to step outside for some air?” Byron asked, and Lyana was quick to agree. Her face was warm, and she felt a little light-headed. Byron glanced around the room and offered his arm once more. “This way.”

He led her out onto the balcony where the night air was cool and breezy. She rested her hands on the railing and took some deep breaths with her eyes closed. She felt Byron still next to her, but when she chanced a glance at him, he was watching the stars, so she looked up as well. For a time, they stood together in silence, appreciating the beauty of the night sky.

“It’s so clear tonight,” he murmured. Lyana saw a soft joy on his face.

“Do you enjoy watching the stars?” She spoke quietly, something in the atmosphere between them hushed, waiting.

“Yes, I do.” He smiled at her, then both looked up again. A thought occurred to her, and she huffed out a laugh. “What is it?”

“I just realized that, although we’ve talked so much this week, I don’t think I’ve heard you name something you like until now. Thank you for telling me.”

Byron focused his gaze on her again, something in it sharpening until it felt like he saw right through her.

“Please tell me, how do you feel about this marriage? You asked me once before, and I should have asked sooner, but I am asking now.”

Lyana was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were standing, and she was becoming anxious. Truth be told, she hadn’t been paying much attention to the engagement, having suppressed the whole thing, but somehow this question solidified that this was about to be a real marriage. She would spend the rest of her life with this man. Her anxiety spread until she thought her hands might be shaking, but again, she took a deep breath and tried to be honest.

“I consider you my friend. One of my closest friends, in fact.” Byron’s eye became wider, but he waited for her to finish. “You have done everything you can to ensure that I am comfortable and happy, and if this marriage is finalized without interference or something like that, I hope that I can do the same for you. I realize we only barely know each other, but I care about you, Byron. I want this to be a partnership.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

The use of his name without a title provided a new and unique feeling. His face felt warm, and he seemed to be buzzing all over. He hadn’t been lying yesterday when he blurted out that he found her beautiful, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to tell her again right now. Instead, he said, “Nothing would make me happier than to build a partnership with you.” He saw some of the tension that had been building in her shoulders release, and then he recognized a spark in her eyes that usually preceded her teasing.

“I’m glad. After all, it is a declaration of war from Wysteria.” Byron was startled into laughter, true laughter, for the first time in a long while. There were a lot of firsts with her. The princess- Lyana, he should call her, not just "the princess"- looked surprised but pleased with herself, and joined him.

“I see,” he said with a wide smile, “Then I shall certainly rise to meet it head on.”

Their eyes locked, and Byron found he could not bring himself to look away. If what he saw in her expression was any indication, neither could she.

But then, applause from the ballroom reminded him of the purpose of their evening, so they were forced to return to their royal duties. Once inside, the princess looked much more at ease. They danced some more, socialized, and then made an official announcement to the crowd.

“Honored guests,” Byron began, “Thank you all for coming here tonight. This evening we are announcing that a proposal of marriage has been made from Stein to Wysteria. We tell you now so that any objections be made sooner rather than later.” A soft chuckle ran through the crowd; no one would actually speak against Byron. He was not his father, so there was nothing to fear in speaking up, but they had come to trust his decisions much more. His people knew he would put them first. There was more dancing, more socializing, and more getting to know Lyana.

When the ball finally came to a close, Byron decided to escort Lyana back to her room.

“I think that went extremely well,” Byron said on their way through the halls. She gave a tired smile.

“It certainly could have been worse. I could not have done it without your help.” They stopped in front of her door, but Byron didn’t want to let her go yet. She looked exhausted, however, so he decided to compromise. With a rush of sudden bravery, Byron took Lyana’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back.

“Good night, my friend.”

“Oh… Good night.” She stepped into her room, tucking her chin with a large grin as she closed the door.

Byron smiled to himself as he went back to his own room. He would sleep wonderfully that night.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Byron’s good night made Lyana feel fully awake. The tiredness she felt from the busy evening mixed with the success of the event and she became quite giddy. In an attempt to calm herself down for sleeping, she followed her normal routine and crawled into bed. After lying awake for a while, she decided to pick up the fairy tale she had taken from the library and reread it. Finally she was feeling sleepy again, but an unusual sound came from Byron’s room. Deciding to investigate, Lyana entered her side of the passageway between their rooms, then knocked softly.

“Byron?” she called, hushed. “Is everything alright?”

When no response came, she quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Byron was sitting at his desk, reclining in his chair and head resting on the back. He seemed to be asleep. Lyana came up beside him and found the source of the noise; the book Byron had been reading had fallen from his grasp to the floor. She picked it up and carefully set it on the desk, then whispered his name again. He did not stir at all.

“Byron, if you sleep in your chair, you’ll regret it in the morning.” The only indication he heard her was a tilt of his head to one side. Lyana bit the inside of her bottom lip and thought about how best to put him to bed. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and called a little louder, “Byron, you need to get to bed.”

Finally Byron’s eye fluttered open and he blinked blearily. She helped him stand up and walk over to his bed without tripping. He sat down, and his eye closed again, but he responded to what she was saying.

“I’m going to take your coat off.” He helped it slide off his shoulders. She placed it down on a chair.

“Now can you take off your waistcoat?” He undid the buttons slowly, staring at the ones that seemed especially difficult. Lyana had never seen Byron like this, and she found it adorable. She pulled off his shoes, then had him raise his feet under the covers and lay down. He mumbled some nonsense she couldn’t make out, then rolled away from her, pushing off his eye patch as he planted his face in his pillows. She stared at him incredulously for moment. Then, so he wouldn’t lose it, Lyana reached over to grab the eye patch and laid it on his bedside table. She shook her head as she went to blow out all the candles and head back to her room. Once she got back into bed, she fell asleep quickly.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Byron woke at his usual time, in his bed, but he had no memory of how he got there. He did remember sitting at his desk to make up some work after having escorted the princess to her room. He must have gone to bed at some point without thinking. Better that than another night in his desk chair and waking up with a crick in his neck.

Byron eventually made his way to his study where the princess shortly joined him. Much of the staff that had accompanied her had had to return to Wysteria a few days earlier, but now she was leaving with Nico and a small company of knights.

“I hope you had a pleasant visit to Stein, your highness.”

“I enjoyed being here very much, thank you.” She smiled again; she was always smiling. “I didn’t understand all the distinctions, but I know a great deal more than I did before.” Her expression ever open, Byron saw her tense a little with what he assumed were nerves. “Although we have officially announced the engagement to Stein, I never properly responded during our evening chats.”

Byron held his breath. The princess met his gaze and, with a strong voice, said, “Wysteria accepts the offer of marriage from Stein.” He doesn’t know what to say to her, but something in his chest both released and tightened.

“Thank you,” was the only reply that came to mind quickly enough to be polite, but it left much to be desired. Albert, standing quietly to one side, awkwardly cleared his throat, reminding Byron that there was a next step. “The next time we meet will likely be when we sign the documents together. I imagine that will be at the Wysterian announcement.”

“Yes,” was all she said. The bravery he had felt the night before was not returning to him, though he wished to take her hand and say… something.

They both rose, and Byron walked her to her waiting carriage. “I wish you a safe journey home.” He bowed slightly, she curtseyed, and he handed her into her seat, then watched as the carriage traveled away. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Something had changed last night, but it was like a puzzle piece that had not yet fallen fully into place. Lyana had felt antsy since she woke that morning, and a three-day ride back to Wysteria was not where she wanted to be. Nico, of course, noticed her discomfort.

“Lyana, are you all right with such a brief goodbye?”

“Yes, everyone was so busy, and even more so for our being there. It was time we left.” Nico was likely asking about Byron specifically, but for some reason, she did not address it. He eyed her suspiciously, and she formed her face to a picture of innocence. He rolled his eyes, and she stuck out her tongue.

The whole carriage jolted violently to one side and came to a stop. All teasing gone, Nico was wound tight and silently put a finger to his lips. There were mumbles outside, then a loud bellow followed by the trampling of hooves, and suddenly a battle had erupted right next to them. Lyana looked to Nico with wide eyes.

“Stay here, stay safe, no matter what happens.” He sprung from the carriage, making sure the door slammed shut behind him. Frantically, she tried to think of something to do. It was likely the attackers were bandits, having noticed the royal guard escorting the carriage and hoping for an easy score of valuables. Lyana silently cursed Giles for not taking her request for sword training seriously.

Before she could move to do anything, the other door was yanked open by one of the attackers.

“Get away from me,” she tried to be stern and intimidating but the man only grinned.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the princess of Wysteria. You’re coming with me, and if you do as you’re told, no one has to get hurt.”

Not bandits, then. She struggled against him, loudly protesting as she was forcibly removed from the carriage. “Let go of me!” There were more attackers than she had thought, outnumbering her knights almost three to one. Several already lay unconscious. The man dragging her along motioned to two others who quickly held and bound her wrists. She caught a glimpse of Nico, surrounded by several of the attackers, watching her, terrified for her, before a bag was placed over her head She was lifted onto a horse, which took off at an alarming speed. It was all she could do to hold on for the harrowing ride, but finally they stopped. She was dropped roughly to the ground, tripping and falling before being hauled up again and brought into a building.

The person holding her pushed her unceremoniously into a room, then left and locked the door behind himself. Immediately she worked the bag off of her head and quickly inspected her surroundings. Tears pricked at her eyes, but even as they fell, she searched for something, anything that might help her to get out of this situation. It felt like a lifetime before there was more noise outside the door, shuffling, the lock being disengaged, and then Nico was pushed into the room as well. He fell to the floor next to her.

“Lyana!” was his first reaction. “Are you hurt? Are you all right?” She could see a small, drying patch of blood on his left temple, likely the only way their attackers could subdue him long enough to capture.

“I’m only shaken, that’s all.” That was all the further they got until one of the men who had put them there finished his conversation with the other guards.

“All right, that’s enough out of the both of you. You,” he pointed to Nico. “We almost weren’t going to spare you, but Waulter recognized you. You’re one of ol’ Byron’s advisors. Funny looking in those Wysterian clothes.” The man sneered, but Lyana tried to catch Nico’s eye. His expression was entirely shut down. “Even if you don’t confirm it, it’s better than we could’ve thought. For now, you keep quiet.” He then turned and walked out of the room, leaving Nico and Lyana locked in together. The silence in the room grew thick quickly.

“Nico?” His eyes flickered to hers and away again guiltily. He stood and walked over to one wall of the room with a small window near the ceiling. Reaching up with both bound wrists, he did what he could to inspect it.

“Lyana, I promise to explain everything later, but will you please trust me for now?” He angled his body towards her but still wouldn’t fully meet her eyes. “I swear I will get you home safe, even if it costs me my life.” Though the last hour or so had changed almost everything, Lyana knew of only one answer.

“Yes.” Then his eyes met hers, shocked that she had taken so little time to respond. “What do you need?” He smiled softly.

“Thank you.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Hurried footsteps rang through the corridors of the Stein castle. They stopped in front of Byron’s study and knocked. Albert barely waited before entering, and Byron immediately knew something was wrong.

“Your majesty, I have an urgent report for you.” Byron’s heart sank. He already knew who it was about. “The carriage conveying the princess of Wysteria was not seen at the first checkpoint. It is believed they were attacked.”

Byron’s chest seized painfully with worry. They had left mere hours ago. It had to be--

“I have no doubt that it is exactly the perpetrator you are probably thinking of right now.”

Byron stood and took long, brisk strides, Albert keeping up with him only barely. Together, they marched off to make a solution, and fast.


	14. Chapter 14

Nico was waiting patiently for something. It was only an hour or so after sunset, but Lyana could no longer deny the exhaustion she felt after dealing with hours of confinement and stress. Her head lolled against Nico’s shoulder as she struggled to stay awake. He had long since managed to get their hands freed from the ropes, but she could tell that anger bubbled under the surface every time he saw the raw skin around her wrists. She was currently hiding them in the folds of her skirt, trapped between her knees and body as they sat against a wall.

Nico shifted and looked up to the window again. He stood, jostling Lyana, only to murmur, “He’s here.”

A shadow appeared at the window in the shape of what she thought was an owl. It pecked at the glass lightly, and Nico somehow managed to jimmy the window open. Through the small crack, he grabbed a letter that had been tied to the owl’s leg and whispered, “Thanks, Spinner.” He skimmed through the letter and nodded to himself, then began to gnaw nervously on his thumb while pacing. It seemed they were to wait again.

Nico eventually took off his coat and told Lyana to use it as a pillow. She protested weakly that she needed to be awake to help, but he gently forced her down, and she was out. A few hours later, she woke again to the sounds of their captors celebrating. Loudly.

“With the princess here,” one slurred loudly, as only one truly drunk could do, “that fool ‘king’ will be done for!” There were hoots and cheers in response, and several of the men seemed to be trying to sing.

_ I won’t be used as a pawn against any country, no matter what _ , Lyana thought to herself grimly. She was fairly awake now, so she stood and caught sight of Nico. Again, he was watching the window, tense and coiled. Suddenly, it felt very real that there was about to be another fight.

A groan sounded outside, and many of the men began to shout in confusion. Lyana could only catch snippets of intelligible information. Some scouts were coming back, shouting in alarm about Stein guards, then, one sentence rang above all the noise.

“Byron’s here!” All hell seemed to break loose outside the window, but Lyana’s heart clenched with hope. She made to move toward the window to see better, but Nico gripped her arm and told her to get down. He pulled her along until she was almost stuffed into a corner with him in front. He no longer had his sword, but his stance put him at the ready for a fight to come to them.

“If you get the chance, you run. You leave me behind, and you get to safety.” Nico’s tone didn’t allow room for argument. A sudden hush fell throughout the building they were in, and then something slammed against the door. It slammed again. On the third slam, Nico was ready to pounce, but the sight of Steiner guard uniforms had him aborting the motion, stumbling a little to regain his balance.

“In here!” the first guard through called out. Albert stalked in and looked over the pair.

“You will explain all this later. In full detail.” Albert glared at Nico and was rewarded only with an easy, if still tense grin.

Nico gently took Lyana’s arm and led her out of the room, then out of the building. The sounds of swords clashing had all but ceased, their now would-be captors having essentially surrendered. Lyana started to relax. It was over.

A man jumped at them from a shadow. He had an almost feral grin affixed to his face, leering at her. A horrible shiver spread up her spine. Nico lunged for an abandoned sword laying on the ground and shouted at her to run. It was only a split second of hesitation before she took off towards the nearest patch of woods. She chanced a look back to see now several men facing off against Nico and the guards who had found them, cutting off Lyana’s access to defense, but Nico only smiled. Then Albert stepped out of the building they had been kept in, appearing to scoff or tsk, drawing his sword as well. Lyana paused in fear as they charged the group of enemies.

One man locked eyes with her.

Nico swiped near his head, regaining his attention, but she was off again before he could point her out. She didn’t know in which direction she was headed, nor how far she should go to be safe. Eventually, she had no breath remaining, so she was forced to slow to a brisk walk. She attempted to calm her breathing so that she could listen for pursuers, but her lungs burned, her legs ached, and there was a whooshing in her ears that made it almost impossible to hear anything.

Lyana stepped on a crooked root, and her ankle buckled. She fell to the ground and could not pick herself up. She was so tired.

There was a rustling behind her getting closer and closer. Every muscle in her body tensed and screamed at her to get up, to keep moving but she had no more energy to give. She closed her eyes, resigned.

“Lyana-” Her name sounded like a solid hit to the stomach coming from him, it was so full of worry, but she was so relieved. She rested her forehead on the ground, feeling like she was going to cry as Byron made his way over to her. He cautiously, gently grasped her shoulders, lifted her up to a sitting position, then stroked a hand over her forehead, pushing away the loose hair that had fallen there. Finally she opened her eyes again and gave him a tired, watery smile. It was remarkably similar to the first time they met.

“Byron.”

“Yes, it’s me.” Byron pulled her tightly to his chest the moment she reached for him. “I saw you running and followed you. Are you hurt?” He pulled away slightly, his hands restlessly shifting over the sides of her face and her arms. All she could do was shake her head in response, some tears finally falling loose as she began to tremble violently. In one swift, fluid motion, Byron removed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders, then he wrapped his arms around her once more. “I am so sorry this happened.”

She wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but at last Byron asked if she could stand. Though she tried, her shaking was still an issue, so he carefully picked her up, cradling her with one arm around her shoulders and one under her knees.

“I left the situation in good hands. We should be safe to return.” He carried her back the way they had come. Lyana tried with all her remaining strength to stay awake, but exhaustion claimed her fully and she sank into darkness in Byron’s hold, the sun beginning to peek over the horizon.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Lyana’s whole body  _ ached _ . She blinked heavily, trying to make sense of her surroundings. It appeared that she was in her room at Stein castle, and looking out the window told her it was very bright out. The haze in her mind would not abate, so she dozed off again, waking once the sun was setting. Now her mind was less foggy, the ordeal with the kidnapping flooded back in full force. Her chest constricted, and she found it very hard to breathe properly. She had had to literally run for her life.

She scrambled back against the headboard and pulled her knees up to her chest, tucking her face in and curling up entirely. She rocked and shuddered a little, trying to calm down. She knew where she was, she knew she was safe, but panic set in now where it hadn’t been able to before.

There was a light knock at the door, but she wasn’t able to respond before Byron stepped in.

“You’re awake.” He sounded surprised.

“I-” Where to start? “I don’t… i-is everyone else all right?” Neither of them noticed Lyana’s state of undress- nor would they have cared if they had- but Byron did notice her mood and strode over to grasp one of her hands. Without releasing it he stretched out one leg to hook his foot on a chair leg and drag it close. He pulled it up to her bedside and sat, rubbing gently against the bruise forming on her wrist.

“Apart from some bruises and a few broken bones, your entire guard is safe. Nico and Albert are currently overseeing some new guard rotations, and all of the perpetrators who attacked you were contained.” Here he paused, watching her carefully. “I apologize. Wysteria should never have been mixed up in Stein’s problems. I want to explain everything to you, but right now, you need rest. After we found you early this morning, you slept all day. The court physician came to check on you, and he said you had a minor fever. You left the castle yesterday.”

Lyana’s hand tightened around Byron’s. If she held too tightly, he gave no indication of discomfort. The sense of how much time had actually passed was more comforting than she knew it could be. Already her heart began to steady out it’s rapid rhythm. Byron was trying to reassure her of where she was and what had happened since she left. It grounded her.

“Try to sleep some more. You won’t have to return to Wysteria until you are well.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Lyana hadn’t released his hand until she had fallen asleep again a short time later, and even then he was loathe to let go himself. He had returned to his study to continue the discussion with Nico and Albert about how best to stop the coup. Nico had stoutly refused to stop working and rest like the princess. The only thing they had all agreed on was that the princess needed to stay a while longer, though she was currently too tired to be brought into the talk. She was placed on bed rest until it appeared she could no longer sit still, only barely the next morning. She came to visit Byron’s study, where he and Albert were talking.

“I am sure you have many questions,” he said to her as she sat. She thought briefly before asking the one question he didn’t fully want to answer.

“Who were those people?”

He hesitated, but she deserved the truth. She was as wrapped up in this now as Byron was. He sighed.

“They are working under the influence of the former King Gerald,” he said. The princess’ eyes widened in disbelief.

“Your father?” Inside, Byron winced. Gerald was not his father, but as he hadn’t explained that to the princess, he couldn’t fault her for thinking that way. Albert spared him from saying more.

“We know you were scheduled to return to Wysteria two days ago, but even if the knights of Stein accompany you with those of your guard who are relatively uninjured, there will not be enough men to see you safely home now. We are attempting to triple your defensive guard.” Albert picked up a nearby document. “We dispatched a message to Wysteria by express post, and we should have a response tomorrow or the next day, but until then it will be safest for you to remain here.”

“We  _ ask _ ,” he glanced at Albert, “that you stay at Stein castle for a few more days until we can guarantee you will make it home with no problems.” Byron could see several questions lurking behind her eyes, but she simply nodded and told them she understood.

“I should let you work.” She stood and curtseyed to them before leaving. When the door shut behind her, Byron sighed again. Albert began the next topic without pause, and Byron rubbed at his right eye; a terrible habit, but his eyesight was starting to warp from the use of the patch.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Lyana stepped out of Byron’s study, no more clear on what happened than she was before. She started to wander down the hallway and nearly bumped into someone.

“Oh, I’m so sor-” She looked up to find her manservant. “Sorry. Hello, Nico.” He looked more serious than she had ever seen him.

“Lyana. May I speak with you?”

She nodded and he swept a hand forward, leading them out to the gardens. They walked in silence for a bit, and Lyana let him collect his thoughts.

“I wanted to thank you for trusting me,” he began. “I know it can’t have been easy for you. And now you know I am originally from Stein. I… I didn’t tell King Byron that I was leaving. I was worried that Wysteria could become a threat depending on who they selected to take over the throne, so I left to scout it out.” He side-eyed her but they kept walking. Lyana tried to keep her expression carefully neutral, not knowing what to think yet. “As it turns out, I needn’t have bothered. Wysteria is a wonderful country. Flawed like any other, but with great potential.” Now he stepped in front of her, making her stop walking. “And you are exactly the person who will make it realize that potential. As a knight of Stein and servant to you, I swear to you, Princess Lyana,” he dropped to one knee and bowed his head. “I will always protect you with my life, if you will allow it.”

Lyana’s breath caught in her throat. No one had sworn allegiance to her before.

“I know that you may not be able to believe the words of someone who came to spy on your country, but what I have told you is the truth. I wish to continue to serve both countries in the hope of maintaining a strong bond between them.”

Lyana bit her lip again, then stopped herself and forced herself to be still while she thought.

“As both a citizen of Wysteria and the princess, this is not something I can forgive quickly.” Nico ducked his head further. “I know you to be a genuine person, however, so I am willing to allow you to remain with me on one condition.”

Cautiously Nico looked up to meet her gaze.

“You will share all of your reports with both King Byron and me, neither of us will receive different information from you, no matter which country it may concern. Wysteria is very important to me, so I must do everything I can to ensure that nothing will threaten it. Even it it means… that you are discovered again. In the event that you are found out, I will not be able to stop the consequences. It is also up to you who you inform of your position, but I will see that Wysteria is held first.”

“I understand. I swear to you my loyalty in this.” He rose, and without quite knowing what else to do, she shook his hand in agreement.

They walked around a bit more, Nico explaining some of his early life and Lyana replying in turn.

“You and Albert both care very much about Byron, don’t you?” It was more an observation than a question.

“Yes. He saved both of us. Sometimes I feel as if I was born to serve him. Almost like fate.” He grinned at her and she smiled back. “Have you ever felt that way? Maybe when you were chosen as princess?”

She had to think. “It happened so suddenly, I don’t truly remember how I felt at the time, just that I was unprepared. I’ve never thought about it like that.”

They were interrupted as Albert came walking briskly toward them. “King Byron has requested you. Come on, don’t make him wait.”

Nico held up both hands in surrender and turned to Lyana. “I’ll see you later.” He jogged off after Albert, and Lyana decided to return to her room.

She flipped idly through her books, not really paying any attention to them, but her mind ran over the word “fate” several times. She thought back to the first time she had ever seen Byron in the woods after her trip to visit her student. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. Did he remember it, too, and what had he thought of her? Might he still think of her? If there really was fate, it would probably have put Byron there to prevent the attack by the bandits that had threatened her then. And again with the men who had kidnapped her.

Eventually, night had fallen and Lyana curled up on the sofa in her room, returning once more to her books, not seeing the words, but needing something to flip through. A light knock came at the door she shared with Byron’s room, and he entered when given permission.

“I came to check on you.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” She smiled softly at him, but he glanced down to the book in her lap.

“Is that…?” She realized it was the fairy tale that she was flipping through -  _ That explains why Nico knew it _ \- and she closed it and held up the cover for him to see.

“I found it in the library a few days ago.”

“My mother used to read me that story.” It was the first time Lyana had ever heard him mention his mother. He had a wistful sort of look to his face as he continued, “I don’t remember how it goes anymore.” He sat in the chair next to hers and relaxed a little. “Would you read a little?”

She ended up reading all that the book had. “And that’s where it ends. It was missing the last few pages when I found it.”

“Now that you mention it, I think those pages have been missing since I was young. And it’s out of print now.” Byron leaned over both armrests and reached over to feel along the edges of the missing pages like Lyana had done. As before, Lyana noticed their proximity, but at this moment, she didn’t think she wanted to retreat from the closeness. Byron did lean back, however, and they talked for a time, just like the previous week, before going to bed.

Nico became her tutor as they sat in the library all of the next day. He seemed very proud to be able to share his knowledge openly now. They were looking through a book with portraits of former kings, an empty tray from lunch abandoned at one side of their table, and the conversation she had had with Byron in town came to mind.

“Nico, are there no portraits of Byron? He said that the people don’t know what he looks like.”

Nico’s smile became more strained. “No, King Byron does not need a portrait.”

“But why, Nico? I know that Gerald had been…” She wasn’t sure how to put it gently.

“A tyrant?” Nico supplied with a rueful smile. That was probably as mild as it got for Gerald.

“Yes. But I don’t know what happened. Is it because of him that there are no portraits?” Nico rubbed a hand down his face, hesitating.

“I’m sorry, but I think you’ll have to ask King Byron. It’s not really my place.” He began to tidy up the table they were at, stacking the books into piles and rearranging the tray. “Anyway, I think it’s time for dinner.” When Lyana didn’t immediately move, he continued to fuss with the collection of materials on the desk, only stilling when she placed a hand on his arm.

“Nico, this is not something I am ordering you to tell me. Look at me.” She waited until he did. “I understand that you don’t feel you should be the one to tell me. You’re not hiding it from me, merely prolonging my curiosity.” Now she tried to give him a reassuring smile. “Thank you.” Nico visibly relaxed and nodded. It was clear that he was nervous about betraying her trust a second time.

They went to dinner, but Byron was in a meeting, so he did not join them. Albert stopped in briefly to tell her that they had received a response from Giles and Alyn, saying they were on their way to her. Nico was escorting Lyana back to her room, but stopped when they spotted someone coming from a side hallway ahead. Nico squinted, trying to make out who it was and said, “Is that…?” A few more men came into the hall as well, including Byron, and Nico’s eyes widened in realization. “It’s one of the bureaucrats I don’t think you’ve met yet. Terribly dull.” He grinned at her. “Come on, let’s hide so he doesn’t bore you to death.” They snuck into a small, covered alcove to the side and waited. The entourage came steadily closer, and they were able to hear the conversation clearly now. An elderly gentleman was speaking, his voice dry and nearly monotone.

“-you be producing an heir immediately? I’m sure I don’t have to remind you of the benefits of it, ensuring the relationship between Stein and Wysteria will be cemented.”

Nico looked at Lyana with wide eyes, and Lyana could feel how her face was losing color. The man did not stop to let Byron respond, simply assuming Byron was in agreement. The men all stopped right outside their alcove, and the conversation seemed to be far from ending, but Byron was somehow able to interrupt.

“I thank you for your advice, but Princess Lyana and I have yet to discuss it. If you will excuse me, I believe your carriage is waiting out front.”

She could hear the bureaucrat grumble a little at the short dismissal, but his and many other footsteps receded down the hall away from them. It was quiet for a moment while Nico and Lyana wondered whether it was safe to come out. They were saved the trouble.

“You two are not as sly as you may think,” Byron called softly. Nico stuck his head out from behind the curtain, glanced back at Lyana, then stepped out entirely, she following. “Forgive me, I had hoped to prevent your hearing him.” Byron looked right at Lyana. “I’m sure Nico told you, he is very dull.” He smiled gently, and she huffed in return, still not entirely sure what to think.

“He’s pigheaded and meddlesome to boot,” Nico agreed. Byron raised an eyebrow at him, but Nico shrugged. “He is.” Byron shook his head, muttered an “excuse me,” and left them. Nico turned to her, saying, “I’m so sorry, Lyana, I didn’t realize he’d be so obtuse.”

“There was no way you could have known. Let’s just go.” She knew she was being a bit abrupt, but all she wanted now was to go to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say that i have to go on a small hiatus.

There is so much happening with the app's story that I have changed, that I need to go back and edit the previous chapters for continuation. So previous chapters will be getting lots of minor updates, but I'm also taking this time to just copy down the full app story so that I can actually plan this out better. I have no idea when this will be done, but I am working on it! New chapter soon maybe? I will give an estimate of October for now. With luck, before I go on vacation to China and then get horribly jet lagged so I can't work on it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I write eloquently. Please tell me if something doesn't make sense. I will fix it!


End file.
